Nous, c'est quoi?
by greynono
Summary: Il existe des questions qu'il ne faut pas poser... Ryo commet une bévue et le couple explose, sur fond d'enquête policière. Yaoi! FIC FINIE
1. Enquête

Fandom : Fake

Couple : Dee x Ryo (sont trop mignons ceux-là !)

Disclamer : ne m'appartiennent pas lève la main droite, je le jure

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue mes petites fics à côté, mais j'avais envie de commencer quelque chose d'autre avec ces deux inspecteurs ! On sait jamais, ça peut donner quelque chose de potable…. J'accepte toute review, quelle qu'elle soit !

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

_Chapitre 1 : Enquête_

La voiture noire se gara à l'entrée du terrain vague. Avec la nuit obscure, on ne voyait rien. Dés que son moteur fut éteint, deux phares s'allumèrent à l'autre bout du terrain, dévoilant la présence de ceux qui leur avait donné rendez-vous.

Un petit homme chétif sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers les phares, tandis que d'autres hommes sortaient par l'autre portière, surveillant ses arrières.

L'homme s'arrêta au centre du terrain vague et attendit. Cinq silhouettes se détachèrent sur la lumière des phares, dissimulant ainsi leurs visages.

- Bonsoir… dit sèchement l'une d'elle.

- M. Steiner est-il là ? demanda aussitôt le petit homme, nerveux.

Il triturait la poignée en cuir de la mallette qu'il tenait fermement.

- Vous avez l'argent ? répliqua l'autre homme.

- Oui oui… Je veux voir M. Steiner !

L'inquiétude montait chez le petit homme et l'autre finit par acquiescer. Il fit un petit geste de la main et deux silhouettes qui étaient restées en arrière s'avancèrent, l'une semblait avoir les mains attachées dans le dos et avait du mal à marcher.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, bande de brutes ? s'insurgea le petit homme devant l'état du prisonnier, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Il est encore vivant, venez pas vous plaindre… répondit celui qui soutenait M. Steiner.

Il ricana méchamment, content de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Maintenant que vous l'avez vu, donnez-nous l'argent ! dit froidement le premier interlocuteur, qui devait être le chef du groupe.

- B.. Bien.. bégaya l'autre.

Il était relativement mal à l'aise et il remit la mallette à une des silhouette quis 'était approché, en tremblant.

- Libérez M. Steiner ! exigea-t-il.

- Fais-le, dit le chef, les yeux fixés sur la mallette qui venait à lui.

Enfin libre, Steiner s'avança vers son secrétaire avec beaucoup de difficultés. On ne lui avait épargné aucun sévice durant sa détention.

- Vite M. Steiner… couina le petit homme en tendant les bras vers lui.

Il était de plus en plus nerveux depuis qu'il avait lâché la mallette et il dansait presque sur place.

- Attendez vous deux ! rugit soudain le chef des kidnappeurs.

Le secrétaire sursauta : ils avaient découvert le stratagème en ouvrant la mallette vide. Il hurla :

- A vous John !

Il courut rejoindre Steiner, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite tandis que les hommes qui étaient restés derrière lui depuis le début sortaient leurs armes et tiraient sur le groupe.

Pris au dépourvu, les kidnappeurs réagirent quand même à temps et sortirent leurs revolvers. Ils coururent jusqu'à leur voiture en tirant sur leurs adversaires. Furieux, le chef prit quelques instants pour ajuster son tir et il abattit froidement Steiner et son secrétaire. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et sauta dans la voiture qui s'éloigna sans plus tarder….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryo n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir à son bureau que le commissaire hurlait son nom et celui de Dee. Il se précipita dans le bureau du commissaire Smith, Dee le suivant nonchalamment loin derrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chef ?

- Où est Dee ?

- Il arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le commissaire grommela quelque chose contre « ces jeunes qui en respectaient plus rien, pas même leur aînés », le nez plongé dans un tiroir d'où il sortit un mince dossier.

- Enquête pour vous ! dit-il simplement en jetant le dossier sur son bureau.

Ryo allait s'en emparer mais Dee qui venait d'entrer fut plus rapide et il feuilleta le maigre dossier.

- C'est tout ? C'est un peu mince pour une enquête, non ?

- C'est justement pour cela que je vous la donne… C'est un dossier compliqué.

- Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? demanda Ryo.

- M. Steiner, un homme politique influent, a été retrouvé mort ce matin dans un terrain vague prés de Canal Street. On ignore les causes exactes de son décès, mais les traces retrouvées sur son corps laissent penser qu'il avait été séquestré avant.

- Séquestré ? s'étonna Dee. Vous voulez dire qu'il a été kidnappé ?

Le chef ronchonna, il n'aimait pas conclure trop vite.

- Rien n'est sûr aussi ne vous emballez pas. On vous en dira plus sur les lieux même, j'ai prévenu, vous êtes attendus.

- Ok on y va, s'exclama Ryo en prenant le dossier des mains de Dee et en quittant le bureau du commissaire, son coéquipier sur les talons.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture qu'il se tourna vers Dee pour savoir la cause exacte des longs soupirs qu'il poussait depuis le début.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dee ? Pourquoi tu ronchonnes ?

- Hein, moi ? Je ne ronchonne jamais… répondit Dee, faisant semblant d'être choqué.

- Bien sûr, soupira Ryo en souriant. C'est à propos de l'enquête, non ?

- Justement ! Je pensais qu'on aurait notre week-end tranquille, mais avec cette histoire…

- Enquête, rectifia Ryo.

- C'est ça, enquête, si tu veux. En attendant, je ne le sens pas. Encore un truc pour nous prendre la tête.

- dee, tu es pire qu'un gamin. Tu croyais qu'être dans la police, c'était se tourner gentiment les pouces ?

- Hé, je suis pas contre l'idée, répondit son coéquipier en ricanant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, le site était déjà protégé et ils durent s'identifier avant de pouvoir y pénétrer.

Si le chef leur avait parlé de la mort de Steiner, il avait complètement occulté le fait que quatre autres cadavres l'accompagnaient.

- Mais c'est une véritable boucherie ici ! s'exclama Dee.

- Inspecteurs Latener et Mclane je suppose ? s'enquit un jeune homme dés qu'il les aperçut.

- Oui, c'est bien nous. On est chargé de l'enquête, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire ?

- L'affaire est assez complexe en fait, lâcha le jeune homme dans un soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Les corps ont été retrouvé ce matin par des gamins qui venaient jouer sur le terrain. Il y a M. Steiner, son principal secrétaire, deux de ses gardes du corps et un certain Dick Spirer.

- Dick Spirer ? Quel est le rapport entre lui et les autres ? demanda Ryo.

- Justement, c'est là le hic, il n'y en a aucun. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, on s'est renseigné… On vous a parlé de l'état de M. Steiner ?

- Oui, tout semble croire qu'il a été kidnappé, c'est cela ?

- On pourrait même dire torturé ! Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte… Et comme les plaies sont très récentes, on pense qu'il en sortait à peine.

- Tu en penses quoi Dee ? demanda Ryo en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

- Un échange qui se serait mal passé. Spirer devait faire partie des kidnappeurs.

- C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi ici, avoua le jeune flic.

- Bon, ben on a plus qu'à remonté la piste de ce Spirer pour essayer de remettre la main sur cette bande de brutes… soupira Dee. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser….

A suivre….


	2. Sentiments

Genre ; yaoi, policier

Disclamer : malheureusement, ces chers bishous ne sont pas à moi… quel dommage, hein ?

Bon, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre de fic, c'est tout nouveau sur moi… Je ne suis pas très rôdée sur les affaires policières, j'espère que celle-ci ne vous paraîtra pas trop fade ! J'avance à petits pas, alors désolée si les chapitres ont un peu de retard.

Et puis, ce n'est pas que centré sur l'enquête, les sentiments des deux policiers y ont aussi leur place, et là je me retrouve sans problème !lol

Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews !

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

_Chapitre 2 : Sentiments_

Concentré sur les photos qui avait été prises sur les lieux du meurtre, l'attention de Ryo fut attirée par un mouvement et des cris dans un coin du commissariat. Prés du bureau de Drake, Dee avait eu la malchance de croiser JJ qui s'était collé une fois de plus à lui dans l'espoir impossible de faire battre le cœur de l'inspecteur. Dee se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir pour s'ne débarrasser sous les yeux amusés de Drake et Ted. Leurs scènes fréquentes étaient une habitude pour les policiers qui en riaient volontiers aux dépens du pauvre Dee. L'inspecteur ne leur en tenait jamais rigueur et il lui arrivait parfois, lorsque JJ n'était pas sur son dos, d'en rire avec eux.

Ryo les observa pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Dee réussisse à se débarrasser de son admirateur numéro 1 en l'envoyant leur chercher des boissons. Le coup classique… JJ marchait à chaque fois. Dee opéra un volte-face et éclata de rire avec Drake et Ted. Ryo admira cette aisance naturelle qu'il avait en toute circonstance. Dee avait vraiment le contact facile, avec n'importe qui. A quelques exceptions prés quand Ryo pensa à Rose Barclay. Mais dans l'ensemble, Dee s'entendait bien avec 'presque' tout le mond. Ryo l'enviait un peu : lui n'arrivait jamais à se décontracter assez pour être à l'aise avec quelqu'un, même si c'était un ami proche. Il éprouvait toujours une certaine réserve, comme s'il lui était impossible de faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un… Comme s'il se protégeait… Avec le décès de ses parents, et toutes les choses méchantes qu'il avait entendu sur eux, il s'était forgé une carapace solide pour fuir toute ces horreurs. Il n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à quelqu'un… C'était plus fort que lui. Il mettait toujours une distance dans ses rapports avec les autres, et il lui était alors impossible d'adopter cette aisance que possédait Dee. C'était pour cela qu'il l'enviait : lui était totalement incapable d'être aussi cool que lui.

Dee se sépara soudain de ses deux amis et se dirigea vers lui, lui lançant un petit sourire amusé : il avait remarqué qu'il l'observait de loin. Ryo rougit et retourna à ses photos, faisant semblant de s'y intéresser.

- Alors beau brun, tu trouves quelque chose ?

Ryo déglutit et essaya d'adopter un comportement innocent :

- Non, pas grand-chose…

Dee sourit : il adorait quand Ryo était aussi embarrassé, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou, juste pour rire.

- Oui, enfin, encore faudrait-il les regarder… Je sais que je suis très séduisant, mais tout de même, tu devrais penser au boulot.

Le métis lui renvoya un regard noir, il détestait que Dee profite de ses instants de faiblesse.

- J'avais du mal à me concentrer avec ta charmante petite scène de ménage avec JJ, désolé ! répliqua-t-il.

- Hé, frappe basse ! se plaignit Dee. Qu'est-ce que tu appelles scène de ménage ? Tu sais bien que je n'appartiens qu'à toi. Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

- Pas ici, merci, répondit simplement Ryo.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble presque officiellement. Si Dee pensait « presque officiellement », c'était à cause de l'attitude de son amant. Ils avaient couché pour la première fois ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, Dee passait pratiquement sa vie chez le métis, mais ce dernier gardait une attitude froide vis-à-vis de lui, comme s'il éprouvait encore la gêne du début de leur relation… Le policier avait du mal à le comprendre : il refusait encore qu'ils s'embrassent en public, qu'ils se comportent comme un véritable couple… Peut-être lui fallait-il du temps, et Dee patientait, mais cela lui pesait quelquefois… Il attendait plus… Sans trop savoir ce que cela était au juste. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de s'engager à fond dans une relation, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Alors il se contentait d'attendre, en espérant que ce glaçon de Ryo dégèle un jour ou l'autre, et qu'ils puissent vivre leur couple en parfaite sérénité.

- Bon, soupira-t-il, j'attendrai ce soir… Tu n'as vraiment rien trouvé alors ?

- Non. La seule piste que nous avons, c'est ce Dick Spirer. Je pense aller faire un tour chez lui, on ne sait jamais, je pourrai trouver quelque chose.

- Pense à prendre un mandat avant d'y aller.

- Oui, je ne suis pas un débutant quand même ! riposta Ryo en grommelant.

Dee n'avait pas pensé à mal et la réaction de son amant le surprit. Il devait s'être levé du pied gauche ce matin…

- Bon, d'accord. Moi de mon côté, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil du côté de Steiner. S'il a vraiment été enlevé, ils ont dû s'en rendre compte chez lui. Je pourrai peut-être glaner des informations intéressantes.

- Ok ! Rendez-vous ce soir alors.

- Comme ça on pourra reparler de ma proposition plus à l'aise… répondit Dee avec un sourire vicieux.

Ryo se contenta de soupirer et se leva de son bureau en prenant sa veste.

- A ce soir.

Dee le regarda s'en aller du côté des bureaux de renseignements demander l'adresse de Spirer avant de sortir. Il aimait Ryo de toute son âme, et plus le temps passait, plus ce sentiment grandissait. Mais quand il le voyait aussi froid devant ses tentatives de rapprochement, il en avait mal au cœur. C'était dans ces moments-là que la même question venait le hanter, persistante et terrible : est-ce que ses sentiments étaient-ils réellement réciproques ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryo gara sa voiture tout prés du logement de Spirer. Le quartier n'était déjà pas très accueillant, mais l'immeuble où avait vécu Dick Spirer avait tout de l'endroit lugubre. Les murs étaient tagués d'insultes, la rambarde des escaliers avait été démolie par des jeunes un soir de beuverie sans doute, la porte d'entrée était à moitié arrachée. Ryo y entra en faisant attention à ne pas plus l'abîmer et prit les escaliers. Il n'y avait même pas d'ascenseur. Personne ne l'arrêta : le concierge avait sans doute trop peur.

Il passa rapidement le troisième étage en se bouchant le nez : un propriétaire avait laissé son chien faire ses excréments sur le palier. Le policier se demanda si c'était volontaire, motivé par une quelconque vengeance, ou si les gens avaient trop peur de sortir leur chien le soir… Il espéra qu'on ne toucherait pas à sa voiture.

Quand il arriva devant l'appartement de Spirer, il n'eut même pas besoin de frapper pour qu'on lui ouvre. La porte avait été fracturée et quelqu'un avait déjà fait le tour de l'appartement. Apparemment, il avait emporté tous les ustensiles ménagers à voir le vide dans la cuisine et avait vidé le contenu des étagères… Un petit voleur de banlieue, rien de très sérieux visiblement car tout le reste était en place. Il avait dû être dérangé pendant son travail.

Ryo n'approfondit pas la question et dit le tour de l'endroit : il n'y avait personne, Spirer semblait vivre seul. Ou presque quand il avisa un soutien-gorge rouge qui traînait au pied du lit.

L'appartement était petit, suffisant pour un homme seul, très sale et plutôt sordide. Les murs dont le crépit s'effritait étaient recouverts par quelques posters de groupes de musique obscurs. Les meubles étaient en piteux état et le propriétaire s'était apparemment amusé avec une lame sur le bois du lit, gravant d'étranges signes.

Par mesure de sécurité, Ryo referma ma porte et commença à chercher des indices pour son enquête.. Il trouva quelques factures dans un tiroir, une arme dans la table de chevet et plusieurs lames en évidence dans le coin salle de bain.

Même s'il se doutait que Spirer ne devait pas être un enfant de chœur, cela mit Ryo mal à l'aise. Dans un décor aussi sinistre, la présence de ces armes lui donnait des frissons. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers la porte, imaginant Spirer entrer et le trouver là au milieu, puis il se reprit en se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir ici… Les cadavres s'enfuyaient rarement de la morgue.

Il reprit sa fouille et finit par dégotter un petit carnet d'adresse. Il le feuilleta mais la plupart des pages étaient vides, les quelques noms barrés et illisibles. Pendant qu'il essayait de les décrypter, un morceau de papier se détacha du carnet et tomba à ses pieds. Il le ramassa, intrigué, et le lut.

« Bar Les Pirates. Lydia Macpherson. »

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Une petite amie ? Un rendez-vous ?

Ryo le mit dans sa poche, et reposa le carnet, de toute façon inutilisable, après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres papiers cachés entre les pages.

Le reste de l'appartement était sans importance, et le policier en fit vite le tour. Rien de concret pour aider son enquête.

Il quitta l'endroit rapidement, peu désireux de s'attarder.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'une ombre s'était glissée un peu plus haut dans l'escalier quand il avait ouvert la porte, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Dés qu'il fut remonté dans sa voiture heureusement pour lui intacte, l'ombre se glissa hors de l'immeuble et courut dans la rue, s'éloignant vers un endroit connu d'elle seule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryo décrocha son téléphone et écouta les informations qu'il avait demandé à la charmante secrétaire du bureau de renseignements.

- Nous avons interrogé la mère de Dick Spirer comme vous nous l'avez demandé inspecteur Mclane. Elle ignorait ce que faisait son fils, elle était sans nouvelle depuis un mois. Par contre, elle nous a donné le nom d'une certaine Maria Tirana. Il semblerait qu'il sortaient ensemble les deux, mais la vieille dame n'est sûre de rien. Sinon, nous n'avons rien trouvé chez elle, son fils ne semblait pas entretenir de grands liens avec elle.

- Merci beaucoup Sonia. Vous avez l'adresse de cette Maria Tirana ?

La jeune femme rit et lui répondit :

- J'ai devancé votre demande et j'ai recherché où elle habitait. C'est dans le quartier latino de la ville, la neuvième rue, immeuble numéro 45. Faites attention à vous, l'endroit n'est pas aussi malsain que là où vivait Spirer, mais ce n'est pas non plus une partie de plaisir.

- Merci de vos conseils, je vais faire attention à moi.

- Je vous conseille de pas vous présenté en tant que policier. Là-bas, la police n'est pas très bien vu. Roland a eu beaucoup d'ennuis la dernière fois.

- D'accord, je vais aviser une fois sur place. Merci encore, votre travail est d'une grande aide pour moi.

- Mais de rien inspecteur. Je suis là pour ça.

Il coupa la conversation et dirigea sa voiture vers le quartier latino. Sonia avait raison : s'il se présentait avec son insigne, il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et la jeune femme ne coopérait jamais. Il se souvenait de l'histoire de Roland. Le pauvre avait voulu enquêter là-bas sur une sombre histoire de prostitution et il était revenu avec une balle dans l'estomac ainsi qu'un traumatisme crânien. Heureusement il s'en était sorti mais il avait depuis arrêté le terrain, préférant de loin la tranquillité des bureaux et ses collègues le comprenaient. Ses agresseurs n'avaient jamais été retrouvé et ils couraient encore dans la nature. Ryo se dit que la police était bien inefficace parfois…

A suivre…

Ça n'avance pas beaucoup, mais bon, je met les choses en place. Chapitre suivant, on va retrouver notre cher Dee et il aura certainement quelques mots à dire à Ryo…

Merci de me lire, vos reviews sont les bienvenues !


	3. La confiance

Genre : yaoi, policier

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment… Je les laisse volontiers à Sanami Matoh, qui a le don de me faire rêver !

Bonne lecture ! et merci pour vos reviews !

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

_Chapitre 3 : La confiance…._

Dee écouta attentivement ce que lui disait le chef de la garde rapproché de Steiner : d'après les informations qu'il lui donnait, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que l'homme politique avait dû être enlevé avant son meurtre.

- Vous dites qu'il avait disparu depuis quelques temps ?

- Oui, et je me faisais du souci. Mais cet abruti de MacRoy n'a rien voulu me dire !

- MacRoy ?

- Oui, son secrétaire. On ne s'entendait pas très bien tous les deux. La preuve, c'est que cette fameuse soirée où ils sont morts, je n'étais pas avec eux. MacRoy ne m'a jamais fait confiance…

- Ce MacRoy, c'était un gars sérieux ?

- Oui, un connard, mais un type réglo ! Il aurait tout fait pour M. Steiner. Ces derniers temps, il était très énervé, à bout de nerfs, et j'ai pensé que ça avait un rapport avec la disparition de M. Steiner.

Dee remercia le garde du corps et retourna du côté de Ted qui était venu avec lui. Il avait inspecté les lignes téléphoniques ainsi que les ordinateurs de toute la résidence où Steiner avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois. L'homme politique était en voyage, et il avait loué la demeure pour s'y installer avec ses gardes du corps et son secrétaire. S'il y avait des indices, c'était bien là qu'il fallait cherché.

- Alors ? demanda Dee à Ted.

- J'ai plusieurs appels d'une même cabine téléphonique située dans le centre ville. Et toi ?

- Steiner avait disparu depuis quelques jours et cela mettait son secrétaire sur les nerfs… Je n'ai pas encore fouillé dans le bureau, mais à mon avis, la thèse de l'enlèvement est de plus en plus probable. Les salauds, quand je pense qu'ils l'ont flingué pratiquement à bout portant ! s'exclama Dee, furieux.

- J'espère qu'on mettra la main sur eux… Et du côté de Ryo ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je lui demanderai ce soir…

Ted esquissa un sourire.

- Ah… Rendez-vous amoureux ?

- Tu parles… dit Dee en haussant les épaules.

Devant son manque d'enthousiasme, Ted fut étonné. En temps normal, le policier aurait sauté de joie de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec le métis.

- Attends, il y a un problème ou je me trompe ?

- Oui et non… répondit évasivement Dee.

Mais Ted sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il n'aimait pas savoir son ami ainsi. Dee avait souvent été là pour lui, c'était à son tour de lui rendre la pareille. Il posa ce qu'il faisait sur une table et se tourna vers Dee, prêt aux révélations.

- Bon, je t'écoute.

Dee haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Tu nous fais quoi là ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, ça te fera du bien, décida Ted. La soirée en tête-à-tête avec Ryo et tu hausses les épaules ? Il y a un problème Dee !

Le policier lança un regard noir à son collègue avant de baisser les bras : Ted était un véritable ami, et c'était vrai qu'il avait envie de se confier…

- C'est que notre relation est… Comment le dire ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista Ted.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer le grand truc, tu vois, le frisson dont tout le monde parle… Arrête de sourire bêtement Ted… !

- Pardon, mais c'est tellement bizarre ces mots chez toi…

Ted essayait de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez et il se concentra sur une pile de journaux devant lui pour l'oublier.

- Je sais, je ne me suis jamais engagé à fond dans une aventure, mais avec Ryo… J'ai envie qu'on forme un vrai couple !

- Mais où est le problème alors ? demanda Ted, surpris, ce qui lui permit d'oublier son fou rire.

- Le problème, c'est Ryo… Si moi je suis prêt, on ne dirait pas que c'est son cas… Il reste si distant, si froid avec moi… Comme si on commençait à peine notre relation… Alors qu'elle dure depuis longtemps !

- Il lui faut peut-être un peu plus de temps, suggéra Ted.

- Du temps ? Mais il en a eu plus que nécessaire ! Non, on dirait qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas réellement… Si ça se trouve, les hommes, c'est pas son truc, mais il ose pas me le dire et…

Ted coupa immédiatement son ami : lorsque Dee se lançait dans de telles suppositions, ça pouvait dériver totalement et devenir n'importe quoi.

- Arrête Dee ! Je suis sûr que Ryo t'aime, là n'est pas le problème ! C'est juste qu'il a peut-être du mal à le montrer en public…

- Mais même à la maison il est comme ça ! s'exclama le policier. Je te jure !

- C'est peut-être tout simplement quelqu'un de très réservé… Il faut que tu l'acceptes comme il est, Dee ! C'est ça l'amour !

Dee ricana en entendant la grande leçon de son ami. Il en avait marre d'accepter, il attendait plus maintenant… Est-ce que c'était trop demander que Ryo exprime ses sentiments ?

- En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime ! trancha Ted. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il réagit quand JJ te saute dessus.

A ce souvenir, Ted éclata de rire : souvent, il avait surpris le regard noir de frustration de Ryo lancé sur JJ. S'il avait eu des revolvers à la place de ses yeux, le jeune homme serait mort depuis longtemps. Dee sourit lui aussi. C'est vrai que le métis avait du mal à cacher sa jalousie.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison…

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! s'exclama Ted.

Tant qu'il te fait confiance et que tu lui fais confiance, tout ira bien.

- Faire confiance ? s'étonna Dee.

- Oui… Faire confiance. C'est un vieux principe : si l'autre a confiance dans tes sentiments, il n'y aura jamais de souci. Il sera sûr que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs, que tu ne penses qu'à lui et… Bref, c'est long à expliquer, mais dans le fond, c'est ça. Même si Ryo reste froid vis-à-vis de toi, tu as confiance dans ses sentiments ?

- Ben… Si on oublie les conneries que je viens de dire… répondit pensivement Dee.

- Oui, on oublie !

- Alors oui, sans problème, j'ai confiance dans ses sentiments ! s'écria Dee.

- Donc pas de souci ! sourit Ted.

- Merci Ted… dit Dee. Il va falloir que je sois encore un peu patient.

- Et si on passait le temps en reprenant notre enquête ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryo pénétra dans l'immeuble où logeait Maria Tirana sans se faire remarquer. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Il sonna et attendit : une petite femme ridée vint lui ouvrir.

- C'est pour quoi ? cracha-t-elle.

- Maria Tirana, c'est ici ?

- Ça dépend… C'est pour quoi ?

- Je voudrais juste savoir où se trouve quelqu'un qu'elle connaît et…

- Laisse Mama, retentit une voix derrière la porte, je vais m'en occuper.

La vieille femme s'effaça pour laisser la place à une brune pulpeuse qui s'appuya avec nonchalance sur l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous beau brun ? dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Ryo esquissa un sourire discret : il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas trop de problème avec la jeune femme.

- Je cherche un ami à vous… Je me demandais si…

- Qui ça ? le coupa la brune.

- Dick Spirer.

- Il habite dans la 23° rue.

- J'y suis allé, mais il n'était pas là. Je me demandais si vous ne saviez pas où il avait l'habitude d'aller, s'il ne rencontrait pas certaines personnes ces derniers temps…

- Vous êtes flic ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Non, répondit-il en déglutissant.

Heureusement, elle ne le remarqua pas et s'effaça pour le faire rentrer. Il pénétra dans l'appartement : s'il était modeste, les femmes qui y habitaient avaient su l'aménager avec soin et constituer un petit nid douillet. Par contre, quand il aperçut l'énorme croix religieuse en bois qui reposait sur le mur, Ryo eut un frisson : même si elle était très belle, elle dégageait une froideur qui le glaça. Il choisit une chaise pour se retrouver de dos à la croix, et ne pas avoir à subir le regard du christ en bois tout au long de son entretien.

- Alors vous cherchez Dick ? Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est-à-dire que… C'est personnel.

Ryo réfléchit à toute vitesse : il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne excuse.

- J'ai des affaires avec lui, il fait absolument que je le voie. Mais comme il est introuvable ces derniers temps, je me demandais si vous ne saviez pas avec qui il traîne.

C'était bancal, mais la fille sembla marcher dans son excuse bidon.

- Dick, ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu…

- Vous ne sortiez pas avec lui ?

- Si, mais on est séparés. Je ne sais pas avec qui il traîne.

Elle lui lançait un regard scrutateur qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Ou alors quelqu'un pour qui il travaillait ?

- Ça a un rapport avec vos affaires ?

- Oui… admit Ryo. Disons que si je savais pour qui il travaille, ou même avec qui il traîne, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

- Ben, y avait son ami Max, mais ça fait trois mois que ce connard s'est barré de ville. Sinon, il sortait dans les bars, se démerdait comme il pouvait pour gagner sa vie… J'en sais pas plus moi.

- Des bars… ? Comme Les Pirates ?

La jeune fille se raidit en entendant le nom mais ne laissa rien paraître de sa stupeur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… dit-il froidement.

- Bon, tant pis… Et une certaine Lydia Macpherson, ça vous dit quelque chose ? C'est une fille qu'il connaît ?

La brune se releva brusquement et ordonna sèchement :

- Je n'en sais rien, maintenant, sortez d'ici ! Je ne suis plus avec Dick depuis longtemps, et je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Quand à vos affaires, tout cela pue de trop, je ne veux plus rien savoir !

Ryo s'excusa et sortit. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, il croisa le regard méchant de la vieille femme du début et frissonna : on aurait dit la mort incarnée.

Il sortit du bâtiment sans plus d'informations que quand il était venu. Il croisa quelques hommes louches qui le laissèrent cependant tranquilles : finalement, il avait eu raison de ne pas dire qu'il était policier, il n'aurait pas fait long feu dans ce quartier…

De son côté, la jeune femme guetta le départ de l'homme depuis sa fenêtre, puis fonça au salon s'emparer du téléphone.

- Allô ? C'est Maria. Y a un type qui sort de chez moi, il cherchait Dick… Oui, je sais… Non, je ne crois pas… Il m'a parlé du bar des Pirates et de Lydia Macpherson… Tu crois que Dick nous aurait vendu ?… Ok, je passe dés que je peux !

Elle raccrocha sous l'œil morne de sa mère qui repartit vers le grand crucifix pendu au mur et embrassa les pieds du Christ en marmonnant de sombres paroles.

A suivre…

Je sais que je n'ai pas encore mis la discussion entre Dee et Ryo, mais c'est prévu pour le prochain chapitre, promis ! J'ai eu un petit décalage…

Bon, je patauge un peu pour ce chapitre, ça n'a pas l'air très plausible, mais bon, ça reste une fic, alors ne vous formalisez pas pour le manque de vraisemblance !

Comme je pars en vacances 15 jours sans ordinateur, la suite risque de se faire attendre… Déjà que je n'étais pas vraiment très à jour pour cette fic…lol Désolée pour l'attente !

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews !

Gros bisous à toutes et tous


	4. Discussion

Genre : yaoi, policier

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment… Je les laisse volontiers à Sanami Matoh, qui a le don de me faire rêver !

Désolée pour le retard accumulé… Décidément, je suis bien en retard en ce moment.

En tout cas, voilà la fameuse discussion promise entre Dee et Ryo ! Attention, grabuge à l'horizon ! J'attends impatiemment de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Gros bisous à eien-no-shian, Etoileausucre, Eiri Yuki, Sahada, Kitsune8 et Kokoroyume ! Vos reviews me poussent à continuer !

Bonne lecture !

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

_Chapitre 4 : Discussion…_

Dee repensa souvent à sa conversation avec Ted. Oui, après réflexion, il devait se faire des films pour rien : la situation était nouvelle pour le métis, il lui fallait sûrement du temps…

Comme pour se faire pardonner de telles pensées coupables envers son amour, Dee passa faire quelques courses en ville avant de rentrer à l'appartement de Ryo : il avait envie de lui concocter un petit repas sympa qu'ils pourraient apprécier ensemble, tranquillement assis à la petite table du salon.

Il savait que Viccky était parti passer la semaine chez des amis à lui, ils seraient donc en amoureux pendant toute la soirée. Dee se réjouissait déjà de cette situation.

Il s'affaira longuement à la cuisine, préparant avec bonne humeur le repas en sifflotant des airs populaires dont il s'amusait à inventer les paroles quand il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il jeta au loin son tablier et partit rejoindre Ryo qui posait ses affaires dans l'entrée.

- Salut beau brun… dit-il sensuellement en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

Il adopta une posture assez suggestive qui attira l'attention de son amant. Ce dernier lui sourit enfin : le manège de Dee était trop amusant pour le laisser de marbre. Il se rapprocha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais c'était trop léger pour un Dee en manque d'amour, celui-ci s'empara de sa taille en l'entourant de ses bras et l'attira contre lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Tu m'as manqué… souffla-t-il dans son oreille quand ils se séparèrent.

Ryo eut un petit rire moqueur qui blessa un peu son compagnon, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Le métis se sépara de lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine en soupirant.

- Ça sent drôlement bon ici…

Il semblait fatigué, mais cela n'excusait pas vraiment son attitude distante aux yeux de Dee. Peut-être qu'il se décoincerait pendant le repas…

- Oui, j'ai fait quelques courses en rentrant, on va se régaler !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… soupira lascivement Ryo en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Dee fronça les sourcils : cet imbécile faisait exprès de le blesser ou il ne se rendait pax compte… ? Décidant de passer l'éponge une fois de plus, il se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras sur son épaule.

- Tu as l'air fatigué…

- Oui, je suis complètement perdu sur cette histoire de meurtre. A croire que je n'arriverai jamais à démêler tous les fils qu'a laissé Spirer derrière lui…

Dee l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'au salon et lui montra la table qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour eux-deux.

- Allez, oublie le boulot, et passons une bonne soirée ! Ok ?

Ryo lui lança un pauvre sourire et lui demanda :

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide pour le repas ?

- Non non ! Toi, tu t'assieds, je m'occupe de tout !

Le métis obéit en souriant, amusé par l'attitude soudain perfectionniste de son amant. Dee courut jusqu'à la cuisine et ramena un petit plat sur lequel il avait disposé l'entrée.

Il s'assit juste à côté de Ryo et le regarda amoureusement déguster ce qu'il avait concocté avec soin. Quand il le regardait ainsi, quand toute la beauté et la finesse de son visage lui sautait aux yeux, Dee oubliait tout le reste, toutes les réflexions de Ryo, sa mauvaise humeur et sa distance envers lui. La force de son amour pour lui le débarrassait de ses idées noires et le laissait plus amoureux que jamais. S'il avait su qu'il pourrait ressentir cela un jour…

Ryo remarqua soudain qu'il ne mangeait rien et le regarda étrangement.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Si, mais je me vengerai sur le reste… répondit Dee en souriant.

Sa réponse plongea Ryo dans un silence méditatif.

- Mais… Pourquoi ce repas ? Nous avons quelque chose à fêter ?

- Oui… dit doucement Dee dans un sourire amoureux.

- Ah bon ?

Ryo fouilla son esprit à la recherche d'un éventuel anniversaire qu'il ait pu oublier mais ne trouva rien. Il allait demander piteusement à son compagnon quand celui-ci se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

- On fête le fait que je t'aime…

Dee se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa sur le bout de son nez.

- Le fait que tu m'aimes…

Puis ses lèvres rejoignirent enfin celles du métis qui se laissa faire, emporté par l'ambiance.

- Le fait qu'on s'aime…

Les mains du brun se glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille et l'attirèrent à lui, cherchant à créer un contact entre leurs corps. Ryo se laissa faire, mais se raidit insensiblement quand l'une des mains de Dee vint se poser sur sa nuque pour accentuer leur baiser. Son amant ne le sentit pas et continua, trop heureux d'avoir enfin le métis contre lui. Ses lèvres descendirent ensuite dans son cou et sucèrent gentiment la peau, retrouvant ce goût qui lui manquait tant toute la journée.

Ryo se raidit encore plus et cette fois-ci, Dee ne fut pas insensible à ce changement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se détacha de son amant et s'affola quand il vit le regard un peu perdu de Ryo qui le regardait fixement.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryo ? s'inquiéta Dee.

- Je… J'ai une question mais…

- Quoi ? Tu as peur de me la poser ?

- Non, mais… J'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement Dee, parce que c'est important pour moi…

Il avait l'air si mystérieux que Dee cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryo ? Tu me fais peur là…

Le métis prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer, et dit tout d'un bloc :

- Dis-moi Dee, est-ce que nous deux, ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Ryo se tut et le regarda, quémandeur d'une réponse claire et sincère.

Mais Dee ne su pas comment réagir. Parce qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et parce que la question de Ryo lui faisait si mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter cela.

Comme un phare dans la tempête, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ted dans la journée lui revint et le mot « confiance » résonna en lui… Ryo n'avait pas confiance en lui. Et toute son attitude envers lui lui parut soudain très claire. Cette distance qu'il mettait entre eux… Il ne croyait pas en ses sentiments.

Et Dee se sentit soudain trahi.

Son regard dû changer car Ryo posa une main sur son épaule en se voulant réconfortant.

- Ecoute, si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas grave tu sais… Je…

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? s'exclama soudain Dee, furieux.

Il avait hurler sans s'en rendre compte et le métis sursauta, se figeant sur place. Mais Dee était trop en colère pour se soucier de son amant. Il se releva brusquement en renversant la chaise et fixa Ryo, son regard criant toute sa colère.

- Alors pour toi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sérieux ! Je ne suis pas capable de t'aimer, c'est ça Ryo ?

- Mais non Dee, je ne voulais pas…

- Si, j'ai parfaitement compris, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne pense qu'à jouer, je suis incapable de ressentir quelque chose, je ne te vaux pas, c'est ça ?… Ça n'a jamais été une 'question de sexe' pour moi Ryo ! JAMAIS !… Mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que pour toi, ça n'a jamais rien été du tout ! Tu m'évites comme si j'étais la peste, tu ne me crois pas…

- Ce n'est pas vrai Dee !

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi cette question de ce soir, alors ?

Dee se calma soudain et soupira un grand coup, comme si tout cela lui pesait soudain.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance… J'en ai marre de m'adresser à un bloc de glace Ryo… Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de tout arrêter…

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée rapidement et prit sa veste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ryo voulut faire un geste, mais la colère de Dee l'avait cloué sur place. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir… Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Juste avant de passer la porte, Dee s'arrêta et dit tristement, sans se retourner vers Ryo :

- C'était la première fois que j'avais véritablement envie de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un Ryo…

La porte claqua violemment en laissant un Ryo éberlué, figé sur sa chaise.

Il avait envie de courir après Dee, mais les mots qu'il avait prononcé le clouaient à sa chaise.

Il se contenta de regarder l'entrée, espérant secrètement voir Dee revenir pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il voulait le voir revenir, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à la folie. Il ne voulait pas que leur histoire se finisse comme ça. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait qu'elle finisse…

« Tu m'évites comme si j'étais la peste… »

Toute la stupidité de son attitude envers son amant sauta soudain à l'esprit de Ryo. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas cessé de mettre de la distance entre lui et Dee, alors que ce qu'il désirait réellement, c'était avoir le courage de se rapprocher de lui. Pour lui avouer enfin combien il l'aimait. Mais il avait un tel besoin de se protéger lui-même… Malgré les sentiments de Dee…

Et cette horrible question qu'il avait énoncé ce soir…

Comment avait-il osé dire cela… ?

Alors que le brun n'avait pas cessé de lui prouver son amour.

Encore cette maudite peur de se livrer à l'autre… Qu'avait-il espéré en demandant cela ? Creuser encore plus le fossé entre eux ? Il avait visiblement réussi, et de manière définitive…

L'odeur du repas qui attendait sur le feu envahissait doucement la pièce tandis que Ryo se pencha sur la tête, enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés et pleura.

A suivre….

Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez !


	5. J'ai fait une erreur

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi ! TT la vie est triste hein ?

Note : merci à la bouée de sauvetage de cette fic (ou le donut, au choix !lol) elle saura se reconnaître… Merci pour tes encouragements et ta gentillesse !

…

Et un grand merci à Layden, Sahada, Etoile au sucre, Kitsune8, Choupette, eien-no-shian et Latitude que je tiens à applaudir spécialement : étant absolument nulle en langue, j'admire tous ceux qui sont capables de lire des fics dans une autre langue que la leur ! Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

…

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

_Chapitre 5 : J'ai fait une erreur…_

…

Lorsque Vicky rentra le lendemain matin, il trouva Ryo endormi sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Ses joues conservaient encore les traces des larmes qu'il avait versé.

- Hé Ryo… l'appela doucement le jeune garçon en le secouant.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et regarda la pièce avec un air hagard, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Il finit cependant par revenir à la réalité et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Vicky, il eut un petit soupir résigné.

- Bonjour Vicky… Ton séjour s'est bien passé ?

- Cooool, les potes étaient super sympas… On a fait la fête toute la nuit… Par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, s'inquiéta le garçon.

Ryo eut un petit sourire contrit, mais celui-ci sonnait faux. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la scène de la veille et cela lui faisait tellement mal au cœur qu'il n'avait plus le goût de jouer la comédie.

- Non… C'est vrai… soupira le métis.

- Si c'est à cause de Dee, je vais aller lui faire sa fête, compte sur moi ! s'exclama Vicky.

- Non, c'est à cause de moi.

- Ah… Je peux t'aider ?

Ryo se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas lourd.

- Merci Vicky. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Le jeune garçon en resta bouche bée. Même lorsqu'il était mal, Ryo ne refusait jamais sa compagnie, lui qu'il considérait pratiquement comme son fils. S'il avait soudain besoin de solitude, c'était mauvais signe… Très mauvais signe.

Les idées confuses, il alla prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Le chantier qu'il y trouva le surprit. Un cirque pareil, c'était signé Dee, il n'y avait pas de doute. Ainsi, le brun y était pour quelque chose dans l'attitude de Ryo, Vicky en aurait mis sa main à couper. Seulement, à voir l'attitude de Ryo, il ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'il s'en mêle…

Tout en soupirant, Vicky se servit un verre d'eau. Il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer : Ryo venait de partir au travail. Sans lui dire au revoir… Décidément, il se passait quelque chose…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Il était déjà 10h30 du matin, et Ryo attendait patiemment à son bureau que Dee pointe enfin le bout de son nez. Le brun était souvent en retard, mais il était rare que ce retard soit aussi long.

Planté devant son écran d'ordinateur, il n'avait pas réussi à taper le moindre rapport depuis qu'il était arrivé, la scène de la veille déroulant dans son esprit comme un cauchemar perpétuel.

Au fond de lui, il se sentait déprimé, et incroyablement triste. Il avait tout gâché la veille, et avait blessé Dee plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait cru, à en juger par son retard qui s'allongeait.

Quelqu'un s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et Ryo leva immédiatement la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir en pensant que c'était son coéquipier.

- Ted… ?

Le policier lui lança un regard insondable où pointait plusieurs questions. Il avait l'air songeur et le métis se demanda ce qui se passait.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe Ryo ? le questionna soudain Ted.

- Pardon ?

- Tu fais une tête de déterré depuis que tu es arrivé ce matin, même JJ s'en est rendu compte, et Dee vent d'appeler pour dire qu'il ne viendrait pas au travail aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs le vieux blaireau est furieux… Dee ne s'était jamais fait porter malade avant sans une raison sérieuse.

- Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui… ?

- Oui. Et à mon avis, tu n'y es pas étranger, je me trompe ?

Ryo soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Effectivement, il n'y était pas étranger, mais comment expliquer à Ted qu'il s'était conduit comme le pire des salauds et avait blessé Dee de la manière la plus odieuse qui soit… ?

Et pour que Dee se fasse porter malade, cela donnait assez un indice de l'état dans lequel il devait être.

- Je suis désolé Ted, mais je ne peux rien dire… C'est trop personnel…

- Personnel… Je vois. Une dispute de couple, répondit Ted avec un petit sourire compatissant.

Ryo releva son visage et lui lança un regard un peu perdu.

- Je…

- Oui, tu ne veux pas en parler, j'ai compris Ryo. Et c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler à moi mais tu devrais peut-être prendre le téléphone et en toucher deux mots à Dee.

- Non… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Ecoute, je connais bien Dee, et je peux te jurer que c'est un mec très cool. Et il t'aime, ça j'en suis sûr. Essaye de lui parler, il comprendra sûrement.

Ted se releva avec un petit sourire encourageant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ryo.

- Et essaye de le faire revenir, parce que j'ai peur que le vieux blaireau nous fasse une crise cardiaque sur ce coup-là…

Le métis lui renvoya son sourire et le regarda s'éloigner.

Ted était vraiment quelqu'un de bien : un ami fidèle et loyal comme on en trouvait peu.

Mais malgré ses bons conseils, Ryo n'appellerait pas Dee : ils s'étaient déjà parlé avec Dee et le résultat n'était pas brillant. Et puis, il y avait des choses impardonnables…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Dee n'était donc pas venu de la journée et Ryo rentra ce soir-là avec un poids énorme sur le cœur. Il se sentait méprisable d'avoir ainsi blessé le brun, et dieu sait qu'il devait être mal en ce moment pour s'être fait porter malade.

- Ryo ?

Vicky l'attendait dans l'entrée, un cahier à la main.

- Bonsoir Vicky… Il n'y a pas eu d'appels pour moi aujourd'hui ?

- Non, rien du tout.

Le métis soupira : inconsciemment, il avait cru que Dee ferait le premier pas pour une possible réconciliation. Mais la voie de la facilité n'était pas pour lui : après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait la faute, c'était à lui de la réparer… Même s'il ne s'en sentait pas le courage nécessaire… Peut-être plus tard.

- J'ai un devoir difficile de maths, tu peux m'aider ? demanda l'enfant.

- Je… Je suis désolé Vicky… Je…

Pourquoi avait-il soudain une telle envie de pleurer ? Alors qu'il avait réussi à se contenir toute la journée ? Il porta la main à ses lèvres et retint un sanglot.

- Je… Désolé Vicky…

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et une fois la porte fermée, il s'écroula sur le lit et pleura tout son saoûl.

C'était dingue ce que le brun avait pris comme place dans sa vie et son cœur… Il fallait qu'il le perde pour qu'il s'en rende compte…

…

…

Le temps s'était écoulé sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une petite main se poser sur son bras et le secouer doucement.

- Ryo… Ryo…

- Vicky ! Je… Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ?

- La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, oui… Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu pleurer…

- Viens…

Ryo souleva la couette et invita l'enfant à l'y rejoindre : il savait que Vicky aurait du mal à dormir cette nuit s'il ne le rassurait pas un peu. Vicky se réfugia sous la couette et s'y pelotonna comme un chaton. Une fois qu'il se sentit bien, il posa ses grands yeux innocents sur son père adoptif.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise Vicky… avoua Ryo.

- Grosse comment ?

- Du genre où qu'on aura du mal à réparer.

- Et ça concerne Dee ?

- Oui…

- Alors va lui parler, cet imbécile te pardonnera.

- Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire aujourd'hui d'aller lui parler… Mais je ne sais pas si…

- S'il ne te pardonne pas, j'irai moi-même lui botter les fesses, promis ! s'exclama l'enfant.

Ryo esquissa un sourire attendri. Ravi de voir que son ami retrouvait le sourire, Vicky se blotti un peu plus sous la couette et s'endormit rapidement.

Aller parler à Dee… Finalement, peut-être que c'était la solution. Bien sûr, ça n'effacerait pas les mots prononcés, et il faudrait beaucoup de courage à Ryo pour avouer enfin les secrets de son cœur, mais Dee en valait la peine.

Oui, demain il irait parler à Dee.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

L'homme frappa du poing sur la table, furieux.

- Tu es sûre qu'il a parlé des pirates et de Macpherson ? répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

- Oui, absolument sûre, répondit fermement Maria.

Bon sang, Dick les aurait doublé ? Ils étaient les seuls à connaître cela, personne n'aurait pu en entendre parler autrement que par la bouche de l'un du groupe.

- Si ça se trouve, il a trouvé un marché plus juteux…

- C'est-à-dire ? grogna le premier homme qui devait être le chef.

- Ben, imaginons qu'il téléphone aux familles des personnes qu'on kidnappe, et qu'il leur propose de leur vendre l'information sur l'endroit où se trouve leur proche… Ou même qu'une autre bande soit aussi sur le coup, comme nous. Ils n'auraient pas à se fatiguer d'enlever quelqu'un, reste plus qu'à se servir !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Yan ! répliqua le chef.

Mais les idées soulevées trottèrent dans son esprit, s'y faisant doucement une place. Dick avait donc été un salaud jusqu'au bout ?

Et il y avait maintenant cet homme qui rôdait dans les alentours et qui possédait certaines informations gênantes…

- Bon Yan, au lieu de dire des conneries, tu vas te rendre utile !

- Oui chef !

- Dés que ce fouineur remet les pieds ici, tu le suis partout où il va, comme ça on sera avancé.

- Et s'il met les pieds au Pirates ? demanda soudain Maria.

- Je vais prévenir les gars… J'ai horreur qu'on se mêle de mes affaires….

…

A suivre…

…

Alors ?

Petit avis personnel sans grande signification : bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que Ryo va avoir du mal à avoir cette discussion tant voulue avec Dee… Non ?

Attention, je suis sadique ! Je vous l'avais pas dit ?lol Ben maintenant, vous êtes prévenus !lol

Gros bisous à tout le monde !


	6. Eloignement

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui me désespère à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !lol

Note : j'ai beaucoup trop traîné pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic, aussi je vous envoie le chapitre suivant ! j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et écrit ça en quelques jours, j'espère ainsi que vous me pardonnerez pour la dernière fois !lol

Merci au donuts en plastique de cette fic, elle se reconnaîtra !lol Merci pour ta gentillesse et ton humour.

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !

Bonne lecture !

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

_Chapitre 6 : Eloignement_

…

Ryo s'était levé de meilleure humeur que la veille, déterminé à aller enfin parler avec Dee, en espérant que cela réglerait peut-être le problème entre eux.

Vicky le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

- Je suis content de te voir sourire… Tu vas suivre ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui, répondit le policier en souriant. Je vais aller parler à Dee, et ne t'inquiète pas, s'il ne m'écoute pas, je t'ordonnerai d'aller lui botter les fesses !

- J'y compte bien !

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant, attendri.

- Merci Vicky. A ce soir alors ?

- Pas de souci ! Je peux commander des pizzas ?

- Bon… Si tu veux, concilia Ryo qui considérait que les pizzas n'étaient pas l'ingrédient idéal de l'alimentation équilibrée pour un enfant.

Vicky sauta de joie et le regarda partir au travail avec le sourire. La journée commençait bien.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Ryo était arrivé dans les premiers et il se doutait que Dee, même s'il n'était pas venu la veille, allait se présenter au travail aujourd'hui, aussi l'attendait-il fermement.

Au bout d'un moment, n'apercevant aucune trace de son coéquipier, il partit faire un tour à la machine à café, sentant qu'il avait besoin de prendre du courage, et que la caféine ne pourrait que l'aider.

Drake et JJ y étaient déjà, en pleine discussion avec un troisième homme qui était là en tant que stagiaire.

- Non, moi mon équipe préféré est incontestablement les Bullets, répliqua JJ, ils jouent comme des dieux ! A chacun de leur matchs, je me sens comme… transporté !

Les deux autres hommes éclatèrent de rire et Drake lui dit :

- Tu sais qu'ils jouent ce week-end en ville ? Tu devrais aller les voir !

- Mais c'est ce que je vais faire, et devine qui m'a invité ? rayonna littéralement JJ, des paillettes dans les yeux.

Ryo s'approcha doucement, ne prêtant pas forcément attention à leur conversation même s'il était dur de ne pas les entendre avec leurs voix fortes et sans gêne.

- Laisse-moi deviner : le vieux blaireau ?

Le stagiaire éclata de rire à cette idée.

- Mais non, idiot, c'est Dee sempaï ! Mon cher Dee sempaï a enfin fait attention à moi !

Ryo se figea à ce prénom et faillit en lâcher son café qu'il venait de prendre.

- Je l'ai croisé ce matin dans les couloirs avec Ted. Lui y va avec sa copine et quand il m'a vu, Dee sempaï me l'a aussitôt proposé. Aaah… Mes rêves deviennent enfin réalité… s'extasia JJ sans prêter attention à Ryo dont le visage était devenu blanc.

Le métis retourna à son bureau comme un automate et s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait entendu. Et il se sentait étrangement mal… Mal et furieux.

Agacé par ce sentiment, il se jeta dans le travail pour tout oublier, et surtout de imbécile de Dee qui n'en valait pas la peine, et il s'en rendait maintenant compte.

Une heure après, Dee se présenta enfin à son bureau et il fouilla dans la pile de dossiers qui reposaient sur la table.

Ryo lui lança un regard noir et ne pu s'empêcher de cracher violemment :

- Tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour me remplacer à ce que je vois !

Dee leva enfin les yeux sur lui, des yeux glacials au fond desquels Ryo pu apercevoir de la colère et du mépris, puis retourna à ses dossiers, en prit deux et s'éloigna sans un seul mot.

Ryo en aurait jeté son stylo à terre mais il se retint et se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner, la colère envahissant son cœur, le menaçant de le rendre fou. Une boule gonflait dans sa poitrine, l'empêchait de respirer correctement et lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se calmer, mais la douleur ne partit pas. Agacé, il prit sa veste et sortit faire un tour, histoire de trouver enfin un peu de calme. Dee s'était moqué de lui, l'avait mené en bateau avec ses grands discours sur la confiance alors qu'il osait le tromper avec JJ ! Non, tromper n'était pas le mot exact : il aurait pu l'employer s'ils sortaient encore ensemble, mais au vu des derniers évènements, il n'en était plus question.

Et pourquoi était-il allé se jeter sur cet imbécile de JJ ?…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Lorsque le commissaire Smith voulu faire appeler Ryo et Dee pour savoir où en était leur enquête sur le meurtre de M. Steiner, seul Dee se présenta à son bureau à son plus grand étonnement. Que le brun ne soit pas là, il le concevait, après tout c'était bien l'un des inspecteur les plus je-m'en-foutiste qu'il ait croisé de toute sa carrière, mais que Ryo ne vienne pas, c'était un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche. D'habitude c'était un modèle pour toute l'équipe du commissariat et le commissaire Smith savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui…

- Dee, qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ? demanda Smith, bourru.

- Rien, pourquoi ?

Mais le sourire absent du visage de l'inspecteur mit la puce à l'oreille de Smith.

- Hier tu t'es fait porter malade et maintenant c'est Ryo qui ne vient pas. S'il y a un problème entre vous, je peux vous séparer sur cette affaire, j'aurai peut-être plus de chance de la voir avancer…

- Effectivement, je pense que c'est une bonne idée…murmura le brun, un peu songeur.

Le commissaire n'en revint pas : était-ce bien le même Dee qu'il avait en face de lui, celui qui était toujours collé à Ryo et qui ne jurait que par lui… ? Il avait lancé cette idée en l'air, en sachant qu'il ne les séparerait jamais, c'était sa meilleure équipe, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dee acquiescerait. Visiblement, ça devait tourner très mal entre eux deux pour qu'il fasse ce genre de réflexion.

- Tu préfères que je te mette avec JJ ? demanda sournoisement Smith.

- Pourquoi pas… répondit distraitement le policier.

Cette fois-ci, Smith en était sûr, il se passait quelque chose ! Et cela devait être sérieux…

- Arrêtons les bêtises Dee, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Toi et JJ… Mais où as-tu la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ryo ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous arranger ?

- Je crois que c'est impossible, en effet…

Dee ne se montrait pas très bavard sur cette affaire et le commissaire préféra ne pas accentuer son malaise. Autant il adorait torturer ses inspecteurs quand tout allait bien, autant il n'allait jamais loin quand l'un d'eux avait des ennuis, ce qui semblait être le cas aujourd'hui de Dee.

Il lâcha dans un soupir

- Bon, si tu penses que c'est mieux… Je vais demander à Drake de te remplacer. Mais ne viens pas pleurer après ça !

Dee sortit sans un mot, le regard un peu perdu quoique soulagé apparemment. De son côté, le commissaire était effondré : si même ses meilleures équipes divorçaient, ce commissariat ne ferait pas long feu… Restait à voir Ryo et lui annoncer la nouvelle…

…

…

…

Lorsque Ryo revint de sa petite ballade, l'esprit un peu plus calme, il reçu un Ted surexcité en guise d'accueil.

- Ryo, le vieux ne fait que de gueuler depuis que tu es parti ! On t'a cherché partout, mais comme tu étais sorti…

- Il m'a appelé ?

- Oui, et tu devrais te dépêcher à mon avis.

Ryo le remercia et courut jusqu'au bureau du commissaire Smith qui le reçut dans un grognement. Son air renfrogné étonna le métis qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Smith lui annonça.

- Ryo, c'est pas trop tôt ! A croire que tu fuyais cet endroit…

Au fond de lui, Ryo se dit que son supérieur n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

- J'ai une nouvelle qui risque de ne pas te faire plaisir… Voilà, je préfère me lancer tout de suite : Dee a demandé en quelque sorte d'être changé d'équipe. Il n'est plus ton partenaire, je l'ai remplacé par Drake. Apparemment, ça n'allait pas si bien que ça entre vous, et je pense que ça permettra peut-être à l'affaire Steiner d'avancer un peu plus vite. Voilà… Je suis désolé.

L'annonce avait fait comme un coup de massue à Ryo qui devint livide brutalement et se retint discrètement au dossier de la chaise devant lui pour ne pas tomber.

- C'est… C'est lui qui l'a demandé ?

- En quelque sorte…Disons qu'il ne s'y est pas opposé, ça lui a même paru être une bonne idée.

- Parfait.

Le ton pincé que venait d'adopter Ryo ne passa pas inaperçu au commissaire qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, puisque c'est lui qui le souhaite, je comprends. Et je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée. Merci de m'avoir prévenu commissaire.

Il sortit sans attendre du bureau, le visage défait même s'il essayait vainement de garder une apparence calme.

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, pendant que Smith se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer en ce moment dans son commissariat. Enfin assis, ses yeux partirent dans le vague, très loin de la réalité.

En une journée, Dee sortait avec JJ et ne faisait plus équipe avec lui. Il aurait voulu couper tout lien avec lui qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Et c'était cela qui mettait la puce à l'oreille de Ryo. Pour faire autant d'efforts vis-à-vis de lui, Dee devait énormément souffrir. Et bizarrement, rien qu'à cette idée, son propre cœur lui faisait un mal de chien.

Ce qu'ils pouvait être stupides tous les deux… Ils s'aimaient mais à cause d'une parole malheureuse, ils se déchiraient bêtement, en donnant des coups dans le vide qui leur faisaient pourtant très mal à tous les deux.

En pensant à la douleur que devait ressentir Dee, Ryo se décida à agir. Lui aussi l'aimait énormément, bien plus qu'il ne s'en était douté avant cet incident. S'il ne faisait rien maintenant, la situation risquait d'empirer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et demanda à Ted qui passait par là où était Dee…

…

A suivre…

…

Alors, votre verdict ?

Moi, j'ai comme l'impression que Ryo n'arrivera toujours pas à lui parler… C'est bizarre cette impression récurrente !lol

Allez, gros bisous à tout le monde


	7. Envie d'être aimé

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui me désespère à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !lol

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !

Bonne lecture !

…

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

Chapitre 7 : Envie d'être aimé… 

…

Dee était accoudé sur le toit de l'immeuble du commissariat, fumant une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs.

JJ l'avait collé toute la journée, hurlant « Dee sempaï » à tout bout de champ et pour n'importe quoi. Mille fois il avait eu envie de l'étrangler, et s'était rappeler à la dernière minute qu'il était dans un commissariat, et que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon endroit pour perpétrer un meurtre. Trop de témoins, trop d'uniformes…

Mais le moment le plus dur avait été sa rencontre avec Ryo. Bon sang, ce n'était jamais agréable de revoir la personne à laquelle on a pensé une journée entière en essayant difficilement de retenir ses larmes. Cela avait rallumé en lui sa tristesse, mais aussi une colère qui l'avait aidé à rester impassible et distant vis-à-vis du métis. Malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il lui avait trouvé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ryo. Enfin, un peu de confiance, ce n'était pas le bout du monde, surtout de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait !

La porte du toit s'ouvrit soudain derrière lui, et Dee soupira : à tous les coups c'était JJ qui venait le relancer jusqu'ici. Et s'il le jetait par dessus le toit ? Il n'y avait aucun témoin, il pourrait faire croire à un suicide, c'était l'occasion idéale !

- Dee… ?

Le brun se figea : il connaissait très bien cette voix… Il se retourna lentement et son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Ryo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répondit-il sèchement.

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici, tu y viens si souvent…

- Tu viens contempler les dégâts peut-être ?

- Non écoute Dee, je suis…

La porte du toit s'ouvrit brusquement, bousculant Ryo au passage, et JJ en bondit comme un diable de sa boîte.

- DEE SEMPAÏ !

Il sauta au cou de Dee qui devant le regard atterré de Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de serrer le jeune homme contre lui dans un geste de défi. Ses yeux renvoyèrent toute la colère qu'il y avait en lui, posés sur le métis dont le visage devint livide.

Dee voulait qu'il mesure la faute qu'il avait commise, qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il lui faudrait se battre pour l'avoir, que pour une fois, ce ne serait pas lui qui viendrait le chercher et le prendre par la main pour défendre leur couple. C'était à lui de dire à JJ de dégager et de venir le prendre dans ses bras, à lui de réagir, à lui de… lui dire je t'aime, rien qu'une fois, du fond du cœur.

Mais Ryo ne réagit pas du tout comme Dee l'espérait : il se contenta de baisser la tête et de partir, tournant le dos au couple enlacé. Furieux, Dee se dégagea de JJ et courut jusqu'à la prote qui était restée ouverte, et hurla dans l'escalier où s'éloignait Ryo :

- C'est ça, une fois de plus tu fuis ! Tu refuses tout ce qui peut te toucher n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai marre Ryo ! MARRE !

Sa voix résonna contre les murs et s'estompa doucement.

Dee resta quelques instants agrippé au chambranle de la porte, paralysé. Il avait si mal et en même temps il y avait une telle colère en lui…

C'était si dur de lui dire je t'aime ? Si dur de l'aimer ?

Il revint à la réalité quand la main de JJ lui toucha l'épaule, compatissante.

- JJ… Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais si votre invitation tient toujours pour ce week-end, je serais heureux de venir en tant qu'ami.

C'était bien la première fois que Dee entendait JJ parler d'une manière aussi calme et sérieuse, et il leva des yeux remplis d'étonnement sur lui.

JJ eut un petit rire amusé :

- Pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, j'avais compris votre manège Dee sempaï… Et puis même si c'était pour narguer Ryo, vous m'avez serré dans vos bras ! Aaah, après ça je peux mourir heureux !

Son sérieux n'était pas resté longtemps et Dee le préférait comme ça, même s'il était drôlement chiant. Se rendre compte que JJ pouvait dire autre chose que des âneries était en soi-même terrifiant !

Il esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Bon allez, je te paye un café JJ…

- Oh Dee sempaï, vous êtes un amouuuuur !

- Oui ben n'en fais pas trop quand même !

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

…

Ryo passa l'après-midi avec Drake à travailler sur l'affaire Steiner, ne détournant pas la tête de son travail et des dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau. En quelques heures, Drake maîtrisait parfaitement l'affaire, mieux même que Dee auparavant.

- D'accord, donc tu as trouvé ce morceau de papier… Tu penses que c'est une poste sérieuse ?

- Et bien la jeune Maria avait l'air ennuyé quand je lui ai énoncé les noms qu'il y avait dessus, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'ils signifiaient… A mon avis, c'est une piste.

- En acceptant que Maria trempe dans cette affaire louche… Si ça se trouve, c'est le nom d'une de ses rivales.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il laissé ce seul nom visible. Il a quand même barré tous les autres je te rappelle !

- Il tenait beaucoup à cette fille… tenta Drake en souriant.

- Non, à mon avis c'est autre chose. Et même si c'est sa petite amie, je pense que ça serait bon de l'interroger.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, elle pourrait nous fournir pas mal de renseignements… Bon, je vais demander au bureau qu'on nous retrouve ce bar, Les Pirates, et on verra ce que ça donne.

- Je m'en occupe Drake, je préférerais que tu gères le côté Steiner. Si on fouille bien, je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose sur les ravisseurs. Ils ne peuvent quand même pas n'avoir faut aucune faute !

- Ok, comme tu veux.

Ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Ryo sonnait et il décrocha.

- Allô oui ? Ah c'est toi Vicky… Oui je serais là vers 7h je pense. Quoi, pizza minute est fermée ? Bon, je passerai pas l'épicerie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Oui, d'accord. A tout à l'heure.

…

…

Comme promis, Ryo s'arrêta à l'épicerie du coin pour acheter le repas du soir.

Il avait croisé Dee avant de s'en aller mais ce dernier ne l'avait même regardé, aussi Ryo remplit-il son sac de sucreries : au moins cela ferait un content, et il pourrait toujours se consoler avec ça. Cette situation entre lui et Dee le désespérait, et à force, il se sentait un peu perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rayons, deux individus ne cessaient de l'observer de loin, leurs yeux fixés sur lui.

- Mais tu en es sûr ? demanda l'un d'entre eux au deuxième.

- Puisque que je te dis que c'est le même homme qui a rendu visite à Maria ! J'étais là ce jour-là, je l'ai vu descendre les escaliers. C'est lui que le patron veut qu'on surveille.

- Dire qu'on ne sait même pas qui c'est…

- Il y aurait bien un moyen…

- Vas-y.

L'homme se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon qui acquiesça, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Ryo paya à la caisse et sortit de l'épicerie. Il fut brutalement bousculé par un passant et l'un de ses paquets tomba au sol, toutes ses provisions s'éparpillant sur le trottoir.

- Oh je suis désolé ! s'exclama aussitôt l'homme qui l'avait bousculé. Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Ryo lui sourit et le remercia, à genoux en train de ramasser ses achats.

- Ce n'est pas grave vous savez, j'aurai dû faire attention moi aussi.

L'homme lui tendit ce qu'il avait pu ramasser et se releva rapidement.

- Bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, je suis moi-même pressé. Au revoir monsieur.

Et il s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Ryo lui jeta un regard étonné et finit de ramasser ses affaires avant de s'éloigner de son côté. Avec ce qu'il ramenait, il comptait bien se changer les idées avec Vicky, histoire de passer une bonne soirée…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

A cette heure de la nuit, les quartiers d'habitude éteints pendant la journée se réveillaient lentement et commençaient à vivre. Comme toujours la nuit serait longue, entre les différentes réunions de gangs, les petits braquages sans envergure des épiceries encore ouvertes, les bagarres dans les bars et les meetings étranges qui avaient lieu dans les ruelles sombres et désertes… Sans parler des patrouilles quoique rares de la police. Ces quartiers étaient trop louches et chauds pour être réellement ennuyés par la police.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans un bar et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'arrière de la boutique. Ils glissèrent un mot à l'oreille du barman qui les laissa entrer sans problème dans une pièce adjacentes, réservée uniquement à ceux du groupe.

- Willy et John ! s'exclama un de ceux qui étaient là. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tôt dans la nuit ?

- On a trouvé des informations importantes sur le mec louche qui traîne partout en demandant Dick !

Aussitôt, le chef du groupe qui était resté assis dans son coin se releva et se dirigea vers eux.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ?

Willy tendit un porte-feuille au chef qui s'en empara.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- John l'a volé sur le type en question.

Intrigué, le chef fouilla dedans et sortit une pièce d'identité ainsi qu'un badge on ne peut plus explicite.

- Putain de merde… Un flic !

- De quoi ? Tu veux dire que les flics sont sur le coup ?

Le chef soupira et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, essayant de réfléchir rapidement.

- De toute façon, il fallait qu'on s'attende à les avoir sur le dos. On a laissé trop de cadavres derrière nous la dernière fois.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Sam ? Ils risquent de tout compromettre sur le prochain coup ! Tu sais qu'on peut se faire beaucoup de fric là-dessus, j'ai pas envie de tout laisser tomber !

- On ne laisse rien tomber ! vociféra le chef. On a perdu assez d'argent avec Steiner, je compte bien me rattraper sur ce coup-là !

La tension était palpable et chacun se tut, conscient qu'il ne fallait jamais provoquer le chef du groupe quand il était en colère.

- Avec les flics, y a jamais trente solutions. Si on agit pas tout de suite, ils risquent de pulluler ici dans pas longtemps.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes Sam ? demanda John.

- On va les intimider, et ils retourneront gentiment dans leur poulailler déclarer l'affaire close… ricana Sam. Et pour ça, je vais demander un coup de main à Maria…

…

…

A suivre…


	8. Agression

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui me désespère à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !lol

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !

Bonne lecture !

…

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

Chapitre8 : Agression 

…

…

Ryo était de meilleure humeur en arrivant au commissariat ce matin là. Certes, il avait perdu sa plaque et son porte-feuille, ce qui l'ennuyait un peu mais la soirée avec Vicky avait été sympathique, ou en tout cas réconfortante. Le jeune garçon était toujours d'une humeur joyeuse avec le policier, et Ryo se sentait toujours très bien avec lui. De ce fait, il se sentait prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée avec le sourire. Qui disparu vite quand la secrétaire du bureau de recherche vint lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je suis désolée inspecteur Randy, nous avons cherché partout, mais il n'existe aucun bar qui s'appelle les Pirates. Même Jim qui connaît pourtant cette ville comme sa poche ne voit pas ce que cela peut être.

- Merci beaucoup Sonia… C'est gentil d'avoir cherché, même si ce résultat met un terme à la seule piste que j'avais.

Ryo se chargea d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Drake qui fut franchement étonné.

- Quoi ? Il n'existe pas ? Je ne comprends plus rien… Pourquoi Dick en aurait fait mention alors ? Ça n'a plus aucun sens.

- Oui, moi aussi ça me paraît étrange. Et maintenant, tout ce qui…

Le téléphone sonna sur le bureau de Ryo et celui-ci décrocha, intrigué. Ce ne pouvait pas être Vicky qui était à l'école…

- Allô ?

- _Bonjour, M. Mclane ?_

- Lui-même. Qui est à l'appareil ?

- _Maria Tirana. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?_

Ryo eut un sursaut sur sa chaise, ce qui attira l'attention de Drake.

- Un problème Ryo ?

Rapidement, le métis prit un morceau de papier et griffonna le nom de son interlocutrice avant de le montrer à Drake en lui faisant signe qu'il l'avait au bout du fil.

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment sait-elle que tu es ici ?

- _Vous devez vous demander comment j'ai pu avoir votre nom et votre numéro sans doute…_

Son rire perlé résonna dans le combiné, un peu trop surfait.

- Effectivement, je suis surpris.

- _Vous devriez surveiller vos poches M. Mclane, c'était presque trop facile pour mes amis._

Evidemment, son porte-feuille ! Il ne l'avait donc pas perdu, on lui avait emprunté.

- Je vois… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- _Vous le rendre pardi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi une plaque policière me serait utile. Et j'aimerai vous parler…_

- Ah bon ? Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'air très enthousiaste l'autre jour.

De son côté, Drake tendait l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait, très intrigué.

- _Nous changeons tous M. Mclane_. _Et puis je suis sûre que cet entretien vous enthousiasmera… _

- Bien… Où et quand ?

- _Disons que je suis assez pressée… Cet après-midi dans le parking de l'hôtel The King, vous connaissez ?_

- Je devrais trouver.

- _Très bien… A cet après-midi alors M. Mclane_. susurra la voix de Maria à l'autre bout du combiné.

Elle raccrocha sèchement et Ryo ne fit de même tout en lançant un regard interdit à Drake qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

- Je trouve ça louche, déclara Drake après avoir réfléchi.

- Je sais, mais c'est notre seule piste. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Et comment ! s'exclama Drake.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Comme promis, Drake et Ryo se trouvèrent sur le parking de l'hôtel The King vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Le parking était souterrain et assez sombre, ce qui rendait visiblement Drake très mal à l'aise. Il ne cessait de gesticuler sur le siège de la voiture, ce qui poussa bientôt Ryo à bout.

- Bon sang Drake, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je le sens pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi… marmonna le policier, agacé. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui presse tant pour qu'elle te donne rendez-vous ici ? Et puis, d'après ta description, elle semblait plutôt louche, pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? Je te dis qu'il y a un truc qui nous échappe, et qui ne sent pas bon du tout !

- Arrête Drake, il se peut que…

Ryo ne finit pas sa phrase : une voiture venait d'entrer dans le parking et elle alla se garer juste en face de la leur. Lorsque ses phares s'éteignirent, le parking replongea dans l'obscurité.

Drake déglutit, un peu impressionné par la tournure des évènements. D'autant plus que personne ne semblait sortir de la voiture.

- Tu crois que c'est elle ? demanda-t-il.

- On a qu'à aller vérifier, lui répondit calmement Ryo, même si lui-même n'en menait pas large.

Ils sortirent tous deux de leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers celle qui venait de se garer face à eux. On aurait dit qu'elle était inoccupée, et pourtant, les deux policiers l'avaient bien vu se garer à l'instant devant eux sans que personne n'en sorte…

Ryo allait frapper à la vitre quand la portière s'ouvrit soudain violemment, le bousculant au passage et l'envoyant à terre. Remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Drake, qui était de l'autre côté, se tourna vers lui :

- Ryo !

Cependant, de son côté, les portières s'ouvrirent également et deux hommes costauds en sortirent. L'un d'eux, muni d'une matraque, en donna un coup puissant à Drake dans le dos et ce dernier s'effondra au sol dans un cri.

- Drake ? l'appela Ryo en se redressant tant bien que mal. Drake ?

Un homme descendit soudain de la voiture, par la portière qui venait de frapper Ryo. Il semblait être très fort et Ryo en resta pendant quelques instants interdits, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Drake était en mauvaise posture.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme bondit soudain sur lui et le souleva en le prenant par le col, avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing qui laissa Ryo sonné sous la violence du choc pendant quelques instants.

- Qui nous sommes ne te regarde pas… gronda l'homme. On a simplement un message à te porter.

Il repoussa Ryo au sol, le retourna et posa son genoux sur son dos, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, tout en gardant ses mains prisonnières derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, ses autres comparses amenèrent Drake devant eux. Ce dernier se débattait mais les trois hommes étaient trop forts pour lui et après un brutal coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration, il cessa de résister.

- Regarde bien… susurra soudain l'homme qui maintenait Ryo au sol.

Tétanisé par ce qu'il se passait, Ryo ne pu que contempler, impuissant, ce que ces brutes réservaient à Drake. Le jetant à terre, elles le rouèrent de coups sur la tête et dans l'estomac. Ce dernier se protégea comme il pu de ses bras. Remarquant son manège, l'une des brutes s'empara de son bras et commença à le retourner sur lui-même.

- Non, pas ça ! hurla Ryo, effrayé. NON !

Ses cris n'arrêtèrent pas l'homme et un craquement sinistre retentit soudain dans le parking. Drake hurla toute sa douleur, dans un cri inhumain qui fit trembler Ryo.

L'homme qui le maintenait à terre se pencha soudain sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je pense que tu as compris ce qui vous attends si vous continuez à faire des recherches sur Dick Spirer… Et sois content de t'en tirer à si bon compte…

Les trois brutes donnèrent encore quelques coups au pauvre Drake avant de remonter en riant grassement dans la voiture. Leur chef lâcha Ryo en ricanant, jeta négligemment au sol son porte-feuille et suivit ses comparses dans la voiture, qui démarra bientôt sur les chapeaux de roues pour sortir du parking.

Les deux policiers se retrouvèrent seuls dans le parking : Drake était à terre et gémissait lamentablement, se tenant le bras.

Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, Ryo se releva tant bien que mal et courut à leur voiture. Là, il s'empara de la radio et hurla pratiquement dans le combiné :

- Vite appelez une ambulance ! Vous m'entendez ? Il nous faut une ambulance sur le parking de l'hôtel The King ! Faites vite !

- Très bien, nous nous en occupons…

Ryo n'écouta pas plus longtemps : jetant la radio, il courut vers son ami qui gisait sur le sol. Il le prit dans ses bras, faisant attention à son bras blessé. Le pauvre respirait difficilement, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et il fermait les yeux de douleur.

Ryo enleva une mèche de ses cheveux sur son front, dégageant son visage doucement.

- Oh mon dieu… Drake… gémit Ryo, désespéré devant l'état de son ami. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?

- Ce… Pas ta faute… lâcha difficilement Drake.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et Ryo commença à paniquer : il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour atténuer sa douleur, et cela le rendait malade.

- Ça va aller… J'ai appelé une ambulance… Drake, tout va très bien aller…

Il répétait cela comme une litanie, désespéré.

…

Jamais Ryo ne fut plus heureux que cet instant où il vit les lumières de l'ambulance clignoter violemment dans le parking de l'hôtel…

…

…

A suivre…


	9. Réconfort

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui me désespère à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !lol

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !

Bonne lecture !

…

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

Chapitre 9 : Réconfort… 

…

…

Ryo était assis sur cette maudite chaise depuis quatre heures maintenant, et plus le temps passait, plus il la trouvait inconfortable. Et plus il trouvait les murs de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital sinistres…

Quatre heures… Quatre heures qu'il avait passé entre espérer que l'état de Drake ne soit pas grave, et se souvenir de cette atroce après-midi.

Un piège ! Ils étaient tombés dans un piège, et Ryo n'avait pas su voir venir… Il aurait pu dresser une liste de toutes les insultes qu'il s'était envoyé à lui-même depuis qu'il était entré dans cette salle d'attente lugubre. Elle aurait été longue…

Lorsque l'ambulance était arrivée dans le parking, les infirmiers s'étaient immédiatement occupés de Drake, le libérant de l'emprise de Ryo qui s'était crispé sur son corps. Le pauvre Drake ne respirait plus que très faiblement et il s'était évanoui bien avant que l'ambulance n'arrive. Ryo n'avait jamais connu une attente aussi longue et aussi éprouvante.

Ils l'avaient emmené avec lui à l'hôpital et lui avaient dit d'attendre dans cette salle le résultat des examens. Ryo était dans un état de nerf épouvantable, mais il avait refusé le calmant que les médecins voulaient lui donner.

- Rien tant que je n'en sais pas plus pour Drake ! avait-il crié, fou d'inquiétude.

Depuis, il attendait dans cette salle d'attente, au risque de devenir fou. Le commissaire était passé dès qu'il avait su la nouvelle, mais il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Ryo de se reposer.

«- C'est à cause de moi s'il est là… Je veux rester ici chef ! s'était plaint Ryo. »

Et pour rester, il était resté… A force, il aurait même pu demander la chaise en mariage !!

…

Dans le couloir, Dee arrivait en courant, et tomba nez-à-nez avec le commissaire Smith, qui discutait avec un médecin. Il attendit qu'ils aient fini pour s'approcher et demander des nouvelles au commissaire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Au commissariat, tout le monde est mort d'inquiétude depuis qu'on nous a annoncé la nouvelle !!

- Ce n'est pas très bon… lâcha Smith dans un soupir triste.

- Comment ça, pas très bon ? Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas commissaire ?!

Dee, comme tout le monde, aimait beaucoup Drake : c'était quelqu'un qui était toujours là pour les autres, avec son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Un véritable ami… Presque un frère à force de vivre à ses côtés au commissariat.

- C'est-à-dire que ces brutes ne l'ont pas épargné… répondit Smith. Il a trois côtes cassées, dont une qui est venue perforer son poumon gauche… L'infection a gagné le tout. Les médecins disent que cette nuit sera décisive… On doit attendre.

La nouvelle ébranla Dee qui en resta interdit.

- Dee, j'ai quelque chose à te confier… Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Le brun reprit avec difficulté ses esprits et devant l'air attristé de son chef, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

- Ryo était avec lui…

- Oui je sais, se rembrunit Dee.

- Il ne va pas bien du tout. J'aimerai que tu le persuades d'aller se reposer.

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Dee. Il est où ?

- Dans la salle d'attente. Il refuse de bouger sans nouvelles de Drake. Il l'a soutenu dans le parking et je crois que cette expérience l'a traumatisé… Il faut que tu ailles l'aider Dee, toi seul est capable de ça…

- Non, ne me demandez pas cela chef, le supplia Dee, vous savez très bien qu'entre lui et moi, en ce moment…

Smith l'attrapa soudain par les épaules et le secoua rudement, voulant lui faire entendre raison :

- Voyons Dee, Ryo a besoin de toi !! Crois-moi que je ne te demanderai pas ça si je ne pensais pas que c'était grave ! Il a même refusé de m'écouter moi !!

Se calmant un peu, il reprit plus doucement :

- Il est vraiment très mal Dee…

Le brun soupira puis demanda au commissaire où se trouvait la salle d'attente.

- Merci Dee, répondit Smith dans un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dee entrait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, un café à la main. Ryo était assis sur une chaise et était plongé dans la contemplation du sol, tête baissée, apparemment très mal. Le voir ainsi fit fondre le cœur de Dee et il posa rapidement le café sur la table devant Ryo avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- J'ai des nouvelles de Drake… dit-il calmement.

Aussitôt, Ryo releva la tête et le prit par l'épaule, serrant avec force sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'écria-t-il.

- Pas très bien en vérité… Les médecins disent que la nuit sera décisive pour lui.

A ces mots, Ryo se sentit craquer et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se précipita dans les bras de Dee pour éclater en sanglots. D'abord surpris, Dee finit par l'entourer de ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter.

- Chuuut… Doucement. Ça va aller…

- C'est à cause de moi Dee. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est à cause de moi s'il est là. J'ai suivi la piste de Tirana en croyant qu'elle était bonne. Ce coup de fil… Et la voiture… C'était un piège Dee…

Ryo s'embrouillait, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en même temps que ces larmes trop longtemps retenues.

- Calme-toi Ryo.

- J'aurai dû être à sa place.

Dee l'éloigna soudain de lui et le prit par les épaules avant de crier, furieux :

- Ne dis surtout pas ça !!! Tu m'entends ?

- Mais Dee, Drake est dans un sale état…

- Et toi tu es sain et sauf !! s'écria Dee.

Ne pouvant plus résister, et l'étreinte de Ryo, même dictée par la tristesse, lui avait laissé un goût amer. Dee craqua et prit brutalement Ryo dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui avec force, retrouvant avec bonheur cette chaleur qui lui manquait depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputé.

- Et rien ne pouvait plus me faire plaisir… murmura-t-il prés de l'oreille de Ryo.

Ce dernier resta interdit, avant de finalement accepter l'étreinte et il plongea son visage dans l'épaule de Dee.

- Merci Dee… Merci… murmura le policier, très ému.

La voix de Ryo toucha profondément Dee qui le garda contre lui encore un petit moment, se sentant bien, et ne voulant pas tout de suite rompre ce moment réconfortant. Il savait déjà dans son esprit que la suite serait beaucoup plus dure pour lui et pour Ryo, mais il devait le faire et ne pas laisser le métis croire à une illusion.

Il passa sa main dans le dos de son ex-coéquipier, le frottant doucement pour lui faire reprendre courage, puis s'écarta doucement, le relâchant lentement.

Ryo se redressa à son tour avant de lui adresser un petit sourire timide.

- Je suis désolé de me montrer aussi pitoyable… dit-il doucement, secoué par ce qui venait de se passer mais également terriblement heureux que ce soit Dee qui soit là avec lui.

Le brun lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Ryo. Ce n'est pas un bon endroit ici et puis le commissaire est mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Allez viens, dit-il, confiant.

Le métis hocha doucement la tête et se releva en acceptant son aide.

- D'accord, tu as sans doute raison, soupira-t-il, en réalité exténué.

Tout ce qui s'était passé l'avait profondément chamboulé et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : dormir dans un lit confortable, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fermer les yeux en sachant que Drake luttait entre la vie et la mort.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Dee avait conduit tout le long du chemin du retour, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Ryo à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit sur le fait que ce soit lui qui conduise, et il était depuis un bout de temps étrangement silencieux…

- Ryo ?

Etonné de ne pas avoir de réponse, le policier tourna son regard vers lui et se rendit compte avec attendrissement qu'il s'était endormi. Il sourit tendrement puis accéléra, pressé d'aller poser l'endormi sur son lit. Il en avait terriblement besoin.

Lui-même se sentait très mal : d'une part parce qu'il aimait Drake comme un frère, et la situation présente ne l'enchantait pas du tout, mais ensuite parce qu'il avait senti son cœur flancher en voyant l'état de Ryo, si désespéré, et cela avait remué beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux en lui.

Il craquait toujours pour le japonais. Malgré les ponts qu'il avait coupé entre eux, cette distance qu'il avait mise volontairement, il aimait Ryo comme un fou.

Et de savoir cela lui faisait encore plus mal.

Il soupira et fonça jusqu'à l'immeuble de Ryo. Une fois garé, il n'eut pas le cœur de réveiller le métis et il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à chez lui. Ryo pesait son poids mais dans les bras de Dee, cela semblait si minime… Pratiquement rien.

Dee pensa fugacement qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup manger ces derniers jours… Avant de chasser cette idée : après tout, ce n'était plus à lui de s'occuper de cela.

Il réussit à entrer après plusieurs contorsions pour attraper les clés de l'appartements qu'il avait dans sa poche, et il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Ryo, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Il le déposa très délicatement sur le lit et rabattit la couverture sur lui, avant de s'asseoir quelques instants à ses côtés pour reprendre son souffle.

Il sourit devant le visage endormi si mignon de Ryo et se pencha pour éteindre la lumière sur la table de chevet. Il allait se lever quand il sentit une main venir doucement s'emparer de la sienne pour le retenir.

- Reste… murmura la voix ensommeillée de Ryo dans le noir.

- Je suis désolé Ryo.

Il sentit la main qui le tenait se mettre à trembler, alors que le corps allongé à ses côtés remuait bizarrement.

- Pourquoi… ?

La voix de Ryo était entrecoupée de sanglots, ce qui acheva de désoler Dee qui baissa la tête, ému.

- Comment veux-tu que cela marche entre nous si tu n'as pas confiance en moi Ryo ? J'ai envie d'une relation solide, et pas de faire attention au moindre de mes gestes pour ne pas te blesser. J'ai envie d'aimer mais aussi… J'ai envie de me sentir aimé Ryo, et c'est toute la différence entre toi et moi.

- Mais je t'aime Dee…. sanglota Ryo.

- Peut-être mais… Je n'en suis pas sûr Ryo. répondit tristement Dee avant de se relever.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et éteignit la lumière avant de dire doucement :

- Reposes-toi, tu en as besoin.

Puis il ferma la porte, laissant Ryo en pleurs au milieu des draps….

…

…

A suivre….


	10. Dîner

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui me désespère à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !lol

…

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part ! Même si je sais que j'ai eu pas mal de retard ces derniers temps, je tiens à m'en excuser et vous offre ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner…

Bonne lecture !

…

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

_Chapitre 10 : Dîner_

…

…

Lorsque Dee arriva aux bureaux du commissariat le lendemain, on voyait nettement sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. D'ailleurs, Ted ne tarda pas à lui en faire la remarque, mais au vu de ses propres cernes, il avait dû avoir la même crise d'insomnie que le brun.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Drake ?

La voix de Ted était étrange, un peu timide mais également terriblement angoissée et Dee releva la tête de ses dossiers administratifs, intrigué. Il était si rare que le policier agisse aussi gauchement…

- Le commissaire est auprés de lui, il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait dés qu'il y aurait du nouveau. J'ai prévu d'aller le voir vers midi, tu peux venir si tu veux.

Le regard de Ted s'illumina et il eut un petit sourire.

-Merci Dee. Oui, je veux bien venir… En fait je… Je me fais beaucoup de souci…

Dee sourit : il se disait bien que l'air angoissé de Ted n'était pas naturel. Mais il était étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt chez son collègue.

- Tu devrais lui en parler tu sais. Ce n'est jamais bon d'attendre, surtout quand ce genre de pépin arrive.

Ted écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il rangea rapidement son dossier et sortit en bafouillant quelques excuses qui amusèrent Dee : le brun n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Ted ressentait quelque chose pour Drake, mais maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute.

Il allait se concentrer sur un dossier important quand la porte s'ouvrit et croyant que Ted revenait, le policier releva la tête en souriant.

Mais son sourire disparu quand il croisa le visage fatigué de Ryo, très pâle. Lui non ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

- Bonjour… dit-il timidement.

- Ouais bonjour, répondit un peu brusquement Dee en reportant son regard sur ses papiers.

Il attendit que Ryo s'asseoit impatiemment, avec une nervosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, mais au lieu de se diriger vers son bureau, le métis s'approcha de Dee et jeta une enveloppe sur les dossiers que le policier lisait, l'obligeant ainsi à y jeter un coup d'œil.

Dee releva les yeux sur son ex-collègue en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une invitation à dîner…

- Hein ?? Attends, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? s'étonna le brun.

- J'ai décidé de tout reprendre depuis le début…

Ryo le regardait avec une sincérité profonde que Dee ne pouvait négliger. Le policier semblait avoir changé depuis la veille, et peut-être que sa nuit blanche y était pour quelque chose.

- Je ne te comprends Ryo. Reprendre quoi ?

- Tout ce que j'ai raté par ma faute, par mon incertitude et ma bêtise. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et j'en suis venu à la seule conclusion possible : je t'aime Dee, et je vais me battre désormais pour que tu le comprennes.

Il avait l'air décidé et sûr de lui, ce qui arracha malgré lui un petit sourire à Dee, ravi de voir la tournure que prenait les évènements.

- Mais je…

- Non, pas de mais Dee. Je t'invite pour dîner ce soir et tu viendras. Je veux te prouver que je t'aime et que j'ai besoin de toi. Je te demanderais juste une chose…

- Oui ?

- Oublie mon attitude stupide de ces derniers jours, oublie ces paroles horribles que j'ai pu te dire. Fais un trait là-dessus et viens chez moi l'esprit dégagé de tout cela.

Dee sourit et acquiesça :

- Bien, je serais là.

- Je t'attendrais toute la nuit s'il le faut… répondit sérieusement Ryo.

Puis il s'empara d'un dossier et sortit du bureau rapidement, laissant Dee seul avec ses réfléxions.

Ce changement était très étonnant de la part de Ryo, mais il venait démontrer une sincère volonté de se battre pour faire comprendre au policier qu'il l'aimait. Ryo décidait enfin à prendre leur relation au sérieux, et rien ne pouvait plus faire plaisir à Dee que cela.

Il s'appuya dans son fauteuil et soupira, heureux. Ils avaient une chance de reprendre leur relation et cette fois-ci le brun ne la laisserait pas passer.

La veille, il avait dû se faire force pour ne pas rester auprés de Ryo comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé, et lui-même ne savait pas comment il avait réussi ce coup d'exploit. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus question de résister. S'ils se laissaient emporter tous deux par le courant, peut-être réussiraient-ils à renouer contact…

……

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Dee sonna et attendit patiemment devant la porte de l'appartement de Ryo.

Il était passé dans la journée voir Drake à l'hôpital, en compagnie de Ted. Le commissaire les avait rassuré : le policier était hors de danger maintenant. Il avait bien passé la nuit, l'infection avait régressé et Drake était en bonne voie de guérison. Cette information avait arraché des larmes discrètes de joie à Ted et Dee avait sourit, heureux que tout cela se termine bien.

Par ailleurs, comprenant le danger de cette affaire, Smith avait prévenu Dee d'informer Ryo qu'il devait laisser tomber l'enquête. Il allait refourguer cela à des compétences supérieures : de simples flics de quartier comme eux n'avaient pas à s'occuper de cela, tout cela allait trop loin. Ils avaient déjà eu de la chance de ne pas perdre Drake, il ne fallait pas trop tenter le destin.

Intrigué par le temps que mettait Ryo à lui répondre, Dee sonna une nouvelle fois. Il avait apporté une bouteille de vin, détestant venir les mains vides chez quelqu'un, et il espérait secrètement au fond de lui pouvoir la boire en tête-à-tête avec le métis en fin de soirée… Il attendait beaucoup de cette soirée en fait : si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient repartir sur de bonnes bases et c'était tout ce que voulait Dee. Ryo lui avait tellement manqué ces derniers jours qu'il en devenait malade…

Fronçant les sourcils, Dee sonna une nouvelle fois. Ryo exagérait de le faire attendre de cette manière !

Trouvant la situation bizarre, Dee appuya sur la poignée et constata rapidement que la porte était fermée. De plus, aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte, il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte ! Ryo n'était pas là. Quelle était cette mascarade ? Il s'était moqué de lui pour se venger ou quoi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre du policier…

Inquiet, Dee téléphona sur le portable de Viccky et tomba aussitôt sur lui. En peu de temps, il comprit rapidement que non seulement Ryo n'était pas passé récupérer Viccky après ses cours, mais qu'en plus personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui depuis le midi…

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il avait eu un accident ? Mais on l'aurait prévenu tout de même, les flics étaient quand même les premiers au courant de cela !

Commençant à paniquer et comprenant que Ryo semblait avoir disparu de la circulation, Dee courut en direction des escaliers.

Il allait foncer au commissariat et essayer de savoir si quelqu'un avait vu Ryo aujourd'hui…

……

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Heureusement qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un de garde au commissariat, et Dee pu facilement trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

Mais ce qu'il apprit le laissa perplexe et angoissé….

Non seulement Ryo avait disparu depuis le midi, mais en plus il ne répondait plus à son téléphone et sa radio de voiture semblait totalement HS, à en juger les grésillements continus qu'on entendait sur la ligne…

- Bon sang, mais où est-il ??

…

…

A suivre…


	11. Disparition

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui me désespère à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !lol

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !

Bonne lecture !

…

**_Nous, c'est quoi ?_**

Chapitre 11 : Disparition 

……

….

Dee avait une tête à faire peur le lendemain et Ted n'hésita pas longtemps avant de venir lui parler : visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas et il présentait que tout cela n'était pas très bon signe.

Il frappa discrètement à la porte du bureau du policier et attendit que ce dernier relève la tête vers lui avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dee ? Tu as l'air… troublé…

Le brun soupira en baissant les épaules de découragement, apparemment excédé et à bout de force.

- C'est Ryo…

- Quoi encore ? s'étonna le policier.

- Il a disparu cette nuit. Enfin plus exactement hier dans l'après-midi…

- Disparu ? Attends Dee, c'est grave ce que tu dis là tu sais !

Une lueur terrible d'inquiétude voilà le regard de Dee qui baissa la tête, désappointé.

- Oui et pourtant… Il a bien disparu. Je suis allé chez lui, j'ai demandé si on l'avait vu au commissariat, j'ai même appelé Vicky, le gamin qui habite avec lui ! Personne ne l'a vu. Si Ryo était parti, il aurait au moins prévenu Vicky, mais ce dernier ne sait rien. Il a trouvé la porte fermée en revenant hier vers 17h et est allé passer la nuit chez un ami. Je ne comprends pas…

Dee posa ses coudes sur le bureau et se prit la tête entre ses mains, fatigué. Ted eut mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, mais commença également à paniquer pour leur collègue, qui visiblement avait bel et bien disparu…

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de demander calmement :

- Tu as prévenu les autres ?

- Oui, tout le monde… Ils se sont mis sur l'enquête mais ça n'avance pas… On ne comprends pas, et tout ça commence réellement à m'inquiéter.

- Il a peut-être voulu aller prendre un peu de recul, surtout qu'en ce moment votre histoire était un peu houleuse et..

- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas Ted ! On avait rendez-vous hier soir chez lui, il m'avait même dit qu'il m'attendrait toute la soirée ! C'était lui qui m'invitais, il voulait qu'on reprenne tout à zéro et maintenant… Et maintenant il est introuvable et me fait la plus mauvaise blague de l'année !

Comprenant aussitôt, Ted posa le dossier qu'il avait à la main et déclara rapidement alors qu'il sortait déjà du bureau :

- Allez ne t'en fais pas. Je me met sur le coup et on va le retrouver ! Compte sur nous !

Dee le regarda partir en souriant et prit aussitôt le combiné du téléphone, continuant à appeler dans tous les endroits où Ryo avait été susceptible d'aller… Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur pour son ami… Pour son amant.

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'éclipser ainsi sans prévenir personne. Même si c'était pour se moquer de lui, il aurait au moins prévenu Vicky et serait venu au commissariat ce matin. Non, il se passait quelque chose et c'était cette angoisse qui l'étreignait, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il ne pensait qu'à Ryo et ne voyait que lui dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il avait dû appeler les hôpitaux au cas où, son cœur s'était serré et ses mains avaient trembler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse contacter la dernière clinique de la ville et qu'on lui apprenne qu'ils n'avaient aucun Randy McLane chez eux. Pour un peu, il aurait sauté au cou de l'infirmière qui lui répondait si elle avait été devant lui…

Et plus le temps passait, plus une sourde présomption commençait à naître dans son esprit… Le commissaire avait retiré l'affaire à Ryo et Drake depuis l'accident mais le métis avait paru vraiment choqué de ce qui s'était passé… Et s'il avait tenu à venger Drake lui-même ? S'il n'avait pas arrêté l'enquête et si il avait découvert quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui soit susceptible de le retenir aussi longtemps ?

L'image de Ryo allongé sur le sol, couvert de sang et de blessures, traversa son esprit et Dee secoua la tête. Tout mais pas ça ! Surtout pas ça !

Non, Ryo allait bien et ils allaient le retrouver. Ils allaient FORCEMENT le retrouver. Quitte à retourner toute la ville.

Quand il s'agissait d'un de leur collègue, les policiers ne rechignaient pas au travail généralement.

……

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

La matinée fut angoissante pour tout le monde et quand Sonia arriva dans les bureaux, l'atmosphère étrange qui y régnait la prit au cou. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction, reprenant ses dossiers en cours, mais ne réussit pas à tenir longtemps.

Elle finit par s'approcher d'un de ses collègues et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Tout cela n'était pas normal et elle craignait que Drake, qui avait été hospitalisé, n'est fait une rechute qui soit la cause de ce sentiment de détresse qui régnait dans le commissariat.

- Dis, qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Pourquoi tout le monde est aussi tendu ?

- Il paraît que l'inspecteur McLane a disparu. Tout le monde est sur le coup mais on ne trouve aucune trace de lui.

- L'inspecteur McLane ?

Elle semblait méditative et l'autre acquiesça, un peu étonné.

- Oui, tu le connais ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu hier et… Je reviens !

Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt sous les yeux étonnés de son collègue qui la regarda se diriger à toute allure vers le bureau de l'inspecteur Latener. Il pria pour qu'elle sache quelque chose qui pourrait les aider…

……

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il émergea doucement, essayant de chasser la douleur qui bourdonnait jusque dans ses oreilles.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits et frissonna quand il sentit ses mains attachées dans le dos. Il tenta de se dégager mais ses efforts n'apportèrent rien, à part un rire de la part d'une personne cachée dans l'ombre.

Ryo frissonna et tourna la tête vers la silhouette obscure, de plus en plus inquiet.

Il était assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans son dos et ses chevilles maintenues aux pieds de la chaise, dans une salle noire et humide qui ne présageait rien de bon. Visiblement, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de venir ici.

Il pensait réellement avoir quelque chose et finalement il ne s'était pas trompé… A ses dépens.

- Alors mon mignon, on se réveille ?

Ryo fronça les sourcils et tenta d'apercevoir l'homme tapi dans l'obscurité.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions.

La voix était froide et sinistre et Ryo frissonna malgré lui.

- Comment connais-tu Lydia Macpherson ?

- Je l'ai trouvé sur un des carnets de Dick Spirer…

L'homme sortit soudain de l'ombre et, s'approchant rapidement, il gifla violemment Ryo. Il avait des yeux comme fous et apparemment la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

- Arrête tes conneries le flic ! Dick n'était pas assez con pour laisser ça dans un carnet !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que…

Une deuxième gifle le coupa dans sa phrase et le métis comprit aussitôt que cela ne servait à rien.

- Soit c'est Spirer qui nous a balancé, soit c'est un autre mec du groupe, et je veux son nom tu m'entends ?!

Ryo écarquilla les yeux : il était dans un sacré pétrin…. !

…

A suivre…


	12. Piège

Genre : yaoi, policier

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment… Je les laisse volontiers à Sanami Matoh, qui a le don de me faire rêver !

Petit chapitre, mais le prochain sera plus constructif, et plus mouvementé aussi lol.

…

_**Nous, c'est quoi ?**_

…

_Chapitre 12 : Piège_

…

….

Sonia entra rapidement dans le bureau de Dee, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Le policier sursauta et il lui lança un regard rempli d'espoir, pensant qu'elle apportait enfin une bonne nouvelle… Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

- Il paraît que l'inspecteur MacLane a disparu depuis hier ?

Dee soupira, déçu et acquiesça avec fatigue.

- Oui Sonia, c'est exact. Vous avez des informations à nous donner ?

- Oui, je peux peut-être vous aider ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Intrigué et soudain motivé, Dee se redressa et l'invita à parler sans attendre. Avoir des nouvelles de Ryo était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

- J'ai eu une information hier et je l'ai aussitôt transmise à l'inspecteur. Je n'ai appris que ce matin qu'il était déchargé de l'affaire, alors sur le coup je ne pensais pas mal agir.

- Ce n'est pas grave Sonia, venez-en au fait !

- Un de mes amis connaissait un ancien bar qui s'appelait les Pirates, et cela m'a rappelé que l'inspecteur MacLane le recherchait, alors je l'ai appelé pour lui donner l'adresse. Il a paru très intéressé et il m'a remercié.

- A quelle heure exactement ?

- Dans l'après-midi… Vers 16h je dirais, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Dee blêmit : cet imbécile s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup !! Sans même lui en parler !! Et maintenant, à trop jouer au boy-scout, il avait disparu !

Sonia lui donna l'adresse en question et il prit sa veste : il ne restait plus qu'à y aller et à s'assurer que cet abruti n'avait rien…

Ted le rattrapa et quand Dee lui annonça qu'ils avaient une piste, il l'arrêta et lui dit :

- Ecoute Dee, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de partir ainsi, tout seul. On va y aller à plusieurs, parce que si Ryo est vraiment là-bas, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous laissent l'approcher sans problème.

Le policier rouspéta mais fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait raison et après avoir appelé le préfet pour obtenir un mandat de perquisition, il se dépêcha de réunir quelques hommes sûrs et de partir aussitôt vers l'adresse qu'il avait en main.

Dés qu'il mettrait la main sur Ryo, il allait lui faire regretter de leur donner des peurs pareilles !

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Un nouveau coup et Ryo ne pu retenir cette fois-ci un gémissement de douleur. Il ne tenait plus et l'homme qui le frappait s'en rendit vite compte. Furieux, il le détacha et avec l'aide d'un autre, il le conduisit dans une petite pièce sur le côté où il le jeta sans ménagement.

Le policier atterrit brutalement et poussa un cri de douleur avant de se recroqueviller sur le sol et de porter sa main à son épaule douloureuse. Le moindre mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien et il craignit qu'elle ne soit déboîtée…

Gémissant, il réussit à se redresser et à aller s'appuyer dos à un mur, assis par terre. La pièce était petite et mal aérée, éclairée par un faible néon qui vivait ses dernières heures…. Comme lui.

Ryo grimaça à cette pensée et se maudit pour son imprudence. Quand Sonia l'avait appelé et lui avait donné cette adresse, l'image de Drake blessé l'avait hanté et sa voiture avait suivi le chemin sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait ouvert la porte, s'était assis à une table et avait commandé un verre. Toujours sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Drake le hantait littéralement… Son souvenir, alors qu'il essayait de lutter dans ses bras… Le bruit de craquement lorsque son bras avait pris un angle bizarre. Ryo avait besoin de savoir.

Il avait demandé à la serveuse si elle connaissait une certaine Lydia MacPherson… La jeune femme l'avait regardé bizarrement avant de lui dire d'attendre.

Puis un homme était venu le voir et lui avait dit de passer dans l'arrière-boutique. Ryo avait obéi comme un automate, désireux de savoir la vérité… Malheureusement à peine entré, un homme l'avait reconnu et avait hurlé qu'il était flic, et tout était allé très vite.

On avait dû l'assomer, parce que Ryo ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose… A part de la douleur à son réveil.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant le nom du bar et ce prénom inscrit par Dick. Lydia MacPherson n'existait pas, il s'agissait d'un nom de code. Un passe qui laissait entrer ceux de la bande. Un passe qu'il avait donné mais on l'avait reconnu trop tôt.

Si seulement il s'était montré plus malin et avait fait attention ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !!

Et quand il imaginait Dee qui avait dû l'attendre devant la porte de son appartement, pour le dîner promis. Il se sentit misérable et il tenta de retenir ses larmes mais ce fut plus fort que lui et il explosa bientôt en sanglots, désemparé et démoralisé.

- Jeune homme, ça va aller ?

Ryo sursauta et cela raviva la douleur de son épaule. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur mais se reprit vite et il tourna son regard vers l'origine de la voix.

Un vieil homme visiblement épuisé était assis dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce, et il le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, brillants de fatigue. Surpris, Ryo s'arrêta de pleurer et il fronça les sourcils. Ce visage lui disait quelque chose…

- Jeune homme ?

Ryo secoua la tête et murmura :

- Oui oui, merci beaucoup. Je… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le député Marc Reed, avoua l'homme.

Ryo écarquilla les yeux : un député ?? Mais que faisait-il ici ? Avait-il été enlevé comme Steiner ? Devant sa surprise l'homme eut un petit sourire triste et il reprit :

- Ces hommes m'ont enlevé il y a trois jours… Je croupis ici depuis. Ils ont appelé ma femme pour avoir une rançon… Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis… Je suis Randy MacLane, monsieur, inspecteur Randy MacLane.

Ce fut au tour du député d'être surpris et il s'inquiéta aussitôt :

- Vous êtes de la police ? Ma femme a appelé la police ? Ils l'avaient pourtant prévenu qu'ils me tueraient !!

Devant son affolement, Ryo leva aussitôt la main pour tenter de la raisonner.

- Non monsieur Reed, la police n'est pas prévenue. Je suis sur une autre enquête, un peu similaire à la vôtre, et c'est ce qui m'a conduit ici. Les services de la police ignorent tout de votre enlèvement… Je… Aaah !

Il avait bougé son épaule et la douleur lui avait arraché un cri. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse et en le voyant aussi mal, le député se leva pour venir s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Son regard était inquiet et il l'examina brièvement, cherchant une blessure ou quelque chose qu'il aurait pu soigné. Posant instinctivement sa main sur le front du jeune homme, son regard s'assombrit quand il constata qu'il était brûlant.

- Vous n'êtes pas bien monsieur MacLane…

- Ces abrutis sont persuadés qu'un membre de leur clan les a trahi et ils ont cherché à me faire parler. Ils refusent de croire que j'ai trouvé leur nom par hasard… Je suis ici depuis hier et ils viennent à peine de me laisser tranquille.

Le vieil homme soupira, compréhensif et il partit chercher sa veste qu'il avait roulé en boule pour la poser prés de Ryo.

- Allongez-vous, vous devez vous reposer.

Le remerciant, Ryo obéit et soupira de soulagement dés qu'il fut allongé. Le sol était froid et son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, mais c'était quand même plus agréable que d'être assis, attaché et de recevoir des coups.

- J'espère que vos collègues vont vite vous retrouver… marmonna le vieil homme. C'est désormais notre seule chance. Ils savent que vous êtes là ?

Les yeux de Ryo se baissèrent : non, personne ne savait qu'il était ici… A part Sonia peut-être. Elle était leur dernière chance.

…

A suivre…


	13. Prise d'otages

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Sanami Matoh. Bénie soit-elle de les avoir inventé !

Note : on approche de la fin à grands pas. Mais comme je suis sadique, je vais laisse sur un petit suspens, histoire de mieux apprécier la suite. Lol

_**Nous, c'est quoi ?**_

_Chapitre 13 : Prise d'otage_

…

Dee s'agitait comme une puce dans la voiture de police. Devant son état nerveux et son stress, Ted avait refusé qu'il prenne le volant et c'était lui qui dirigeait la voiture vers les bas quartiers de la ville, à l'adresse que leur avait donné Sonia.

Ils avaient réussi à obtenir un mandat de perquisition devant l'urgence de la situation et une autre voiture les suivait juste derrière eux, avec trois collègues à l'intérieur.

Fermant les yeux, Dee pria de toute son âme pour retrouver le plus vite possible Ryo en bonne santé. Depuis la veille, il vivait un enfer. Depuis que cette maudite porte avait refusé de s'ouvrir sur un métis souriant et amoureux, le policier avait l'impression de compter chaque seconde qui l'éloignait encore de Ryo. Cela en devenait insoutenable…

La voiture prit un virage un peu serré, la sirène résonnant dans les rues qu'elle traversait et Ted s'écria soudain :

- C'est là Dee !

Le policier ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et à peine la voiture fut-elle arrêtée, n'ayant pas le cœur à attendre que ses collègues trouvent une place où se garer et viennent le rejoindre, Dee se précipita à l'intérieur du bar miteux autrefois appelé Les Pirates. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait l'impression de devenir fou, mais il garda une certaine assurance et il se dirigea aussitôt vers le comptoir où servait une jeune femme.

Il leva son insigne et clama haut et fort :

- Police mademoiselle ! Nous venons perquisitionner votre bar !

La jeune femme parut perplexe et elle regarda Ted ainsi que les trois autres policiers entrer et demander aux quelques clients de bien vouloir sortir. Elle jetait des coups d'œil nerveux vers la petite porte à gauche du bar et Dee le remarqua bien vite.

Faisant signe à Ted de surveiller la serveuse, il se dirigea vers la porte mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, la poignée s'abaissa et un homme apparut dans l'embrassure, très surpris de trouver Dee en face de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il aperçut l'insigne de police et il referma violemment la porte au nez du policier qui, dans sa précipitation pour l'arrêter, la reçut dans le visage.

Dee recula en poussant un hurlement de rage, se tenant le nez qui commençait déjà à devenir rouge.

- Espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas voir !!

Furieux, il ouvrit violemment la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur, à la poursuite de son agresseur.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Cela devait faire quelques heures que Ryo essayait de dormir, sans succès. Le député veillait à côté de lui, épuisé et surtout inquiet pour le jeune policier. Sa température n'avait cessé de grimper et il craignait qu'il ne fasse une septicémie dans son état. Son épaule était probablement déboîté, peut-être cassée, et son corps était contusionné de partout. Et évidemment, il n'avait rien pour le soigner.

Il soupira et murmura :

- J'espère que vos collègues vont faire vite jeune homme…

Il n'osait pas lui avouer son état et son inquiétude, mais plus le temps passait et moins il arrivait à mentir…

Comme si on avait enfin entendu sa prière, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et deux hommes, le chef du gang et son bras droit, entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils semblaient extrêmement nerveux et fou de rage, si bien que le député leva aussitôt ses mains quand ils pointèrent une arme sur lui.

- Venez avec nous et pas d'histoire !! Magnez-vous !!! hurla le chef, une brute d'une quarantaine d'années.

Ils le relevèrent brusquement et allaient sortir quand le bras droit du chef se tourna vers Ryo allongé et l'attrapa à son tour par son bras blessé sans faire attention, le tirant pour le relever. Le policier eut un spasme de douleur et il hurla, alors que le chef dardait un regard angoissé sur son bras droit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Mathias ??? On a pas besoin de lui !!

- Bon sang John, c'est un flic, ses collègues oseront pas tirer sur lui !!

- De toute façon on a pas le temps, amène-le si tu veux !

Le dénommé Mathias attira alors Ryo à sa suite, le tenant solidement et le menaçant d'une arme :

- Si tu essayes de t'enfuir, t'es un homme mort !

Le député, affolé et comprenant que la police était là, s'insurgea contre le traitement que subissait Ryo :

- Arrêtez, il est blessé ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Il ne reçut comme seule réponse qu'une gifle violente qui lui ouvrit la lèvre et il suivit sans faire d'histoires, légèrement sonné.

Les deux hommes ainsi armés entraînèrent leurs prisonniers vers une petite porte qui donnait dans une ruelle adjacente sombre et étroite. Ils semblaient abandonner le navire et garder avec eux les meilleures cartes en cas d'arrestation. Ils pourraient toujours se protéger avec leurs otages.

Ryo suivit difficilement son agresseur : sa fièvre l'abrutissait complètement et son épaule lui faisait tellement mal qu'il en gémissait doucement. Il pouvait à peine marcher et sa vision se faisait floue.

Mathias tira une nouvelle fois sur son bras pour l'inciter à aller plus vite et anéanti par une vague de douleur, Ryo hurla et tomba lourdement sur le sol….

…

…

…

Dee n'avait pas perdu son temps, malgré son nez douloureux, et il avait poursuivi l'homme qui fuyait devant lui et qui avait déjà donné l'alerte dans l'arrière-boutique. Une nuée de voyous en tout genre se mit aussitôt à fuir et Dee fut rapidement secondé par ses collègues qui réussirent à mettre en joue la plupart des suspects et à les empêcher de fuir.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prendre leurs armes ou de s'enfuir qu'ils étaient pris au piège et la plupart se rendirent aussitôt en levant bien haut leurs mains.

L'un d'eux, plus lâche que les autres, s'écria même :

- Le député est dans la salle du fond, je vous jure !!

Dee écarquilla les yeux : le député ? Mais quel député ? De quoi parlait-il ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri de douleur résonner dans le fond du couloir et son cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse : Ryo !!! C'était Ryo, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille ! Fou d'inquiétude, il cria à Ted de s'occuper des prisonniers pendant qu'il courait à toute vitesse dans le fond du bâtiment.

Il trouva une petite salle obscure ouverte mais aucune trace de Ryo, ni de ce fameux député. Angoissé, Dee se dirigea en courant vers une autre salle et allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'un nouveau cri attira son attention. Il semblait provenir de la rue…

Il courut aussitôt au bout du couloir et trouva, dissimulée derrière quelques cartons, une nouvelle porte qui ouvrait sur la rue, grande ouverte. Le scénario était facilement compréhensible et Dee paniqua : certains membres du gang devaient avoir pris Ryo et le député en otage.

Il se précipita dans la ruelle, son revolver dans sa main et courut vers l'origine du bruit, espérant arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les deux voyous qui entraînaient un vieil homme un peu plus loin dans la rue, alors que l'un d'eux tentait de relever un quatrième homme à genoux sur le sol. Cette silhouette, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et il serra les poings, tenant fermement son arme dans sa main gauche qu'il leva en direction des deux hommes.

- Arrêtez, police !!!

Les deux voyous sursautèrent et braquèrent aussitôt leurs armes sur leurs otages. Réagissant au quart de tour, Dee tira sur la cible la plus facile à atteindre et John, le chef du gang, s'effondra au sol, une balle entre les deux yeux. Le député se retrouva ainsi libéré et il se dégagea aussitôt, tremblant de tous ses membres, le regard affolé.

Malheureusement le deuxième homme était toujours debout et il pointait son arme sur Ryo, un rire dément sur son visage :

- Ben vas-y, tire maintenant ! Tire et je bute ton copain !

Il appuya le canon sur la tempe de Ryo qui grimaça, s'agitant comme un fou furieux. La mort de son chef l'avait complètement déstabilisé et il ricanait amèrement, l'esprit en déroute.

- Vas-y, tue-moi, connard !

Mort d'inquiétude, Dee finit par relever son arme et il la jeta sur le sol. Voir Ryo être ainsi menacé lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Tout mais pas lui ! Surtout pas lui ! Il ne le supporterait jamais !

- Laisse-le. Je ne tirerais pas alors ne lui fais pas de mal.

Sa voix était angoissée et son regard se posait dans les yeux hagards de Ryo qui avait du mal à comprendre toute la scène.

- Espèce de fou !

Mathias leva alors son arme et la dirigea vers Dee dans la ferme intention de le faire taire à tout jamais…

Un coup de feu retentit dans la ruelle.

…

…

A suivre….


	14. Parce que tu crois que

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.

….

Note : Avant dernier chapitre !! Il ne reste plus qu'un petit épilogue mais tout se dénoue ici ! Je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir suivie pendant tout ce temps, sans vous lasser malgré mes longues absences…(j'en ai toujours des remords…). J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et que si jamais j'en réécris une autre (j'ai déjà une idée en tête) vous serez encore au rendez-vous.

Gros bisous à tout le monde !!

…

…

_**Nous, c'est quoi ?**_

…

_Chapitre 14 : Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser seul ? _

…

Dee n'avait pas lâché un seul instant le regard de Ryo. S'il devait mourir maintenant, il emporterait cette lueur si belle que le métis avait dans les yeux avec lui.

Pourtant…

Si les yeux de Ryo, surpris, s'agrandirent de surprise et de peur en entendant le coup de feu, ceux de Dee restèrent étrangement calmes. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'affoler.

Car le dénommé Mathias, l'agresseur de son coéquipier, tomba lourdement à terre, les yeux vides de toute expression. Il était mort. Derrière lui, le vieux député regardait son cadavre avec effarement, le revolver du chef de la bande encore fumant dans ses mains. Il avait sauvé Ryo mais il avait désormais le sang d'un homme sur les mains… Il lâcha brutalement son arme et recula, effrayé par son propre geste.

Dee ne s'en soucia absolument pas et quand il vit enfin que Ryo était libre, il se précipita vers lui et tomba à genoux pour le serrer contre lui, son cœur battant la chamade.

Ryo était vivant ! Il était vivant !!!

Mais son empressement arracha un petit cri de douleur au métis qui s'écarta brusquement de lui, portant aussitôt sa main à son épaule. Stupéfait, Dee le laissa faire avant de rapidement comprendre : ces brutes avaient dû blessé sérieusement Ryo. Le pauvre grimaçait et avait les traits tirés à cause de sa douleur, alors lentement, le plus délicatement du monde, Dee reprit tendrement celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras, faisant cette fois-ci attention à son épaule, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre lui. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son front brûlant en soupirant de soulagement. Un poids énorme venait de quitter ses épaules de plus en plus fragiles dés qu'il s'agissait du beau métis.

Ce dernier, abruti par la fièvre et par la douleur, gémissait. Sa main s'accrocha fermement à la veste de Dee avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Dee sourit doucement avant de murmurer :

- Je suis là Ryo… Je suis là mon amour, tu ne crains plus rien… On va s'occuper de toi, je te le promets.

A ce moment-là, Ted apparut au bout de la rue, par la porte de service du bar, apparemment affolé par les coups de feu qu'il avait entendu. Il courut jusqu'à eux et fut infiniment soulagé d'apercevoir Ryo dans les bras de Dee. Il semblait en mauvais état physique mais au moins était-il vivant.

- Dee, j'ai entendu des coups de feu…

- Oui, appelle une ambulance s'il te plaît, Ryo est à bout de forces… Fais vite.

Ted acquiesça et prit sa radio pour demander à ses collègues d'appeler une ambulance avant d'aller se charger du député toujours en état de choc. Il le traita avec douceur et le ramena à l'intérieur pendant que Dee était toujours à genoux à terre, Ryo dans ses bras. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, essayant par tous les moyens d'apaiser sa douleur et de le calmer. Quelques mots doux lui échappaient et il lui semblait parfois que Ryo souriait malgré sa fatigue, heureux d'avoir retrouvé les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait… Ses yeux se fermaient tout doucement alors que son corps prenait enfin un peu de repos et Dee murmura, troublé :

- Je veillerai sur toi, il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien. Ryo, s'il te plaît… L'ambulance va arriver, il faut attendre encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes et ensuite on aura la vie à nous.

Il continuait de lui parler doucement lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent enfin. Ils sortirent de leur véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le couple enlacé. Ryo s'était évanoui dans les bras de Dee mais un petit sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres….

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Deux hommes se présentèrent à l'accueil de l'hôpital ce matin-là, aussi angoissés l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient venus ensemble pour se soutenir mais leur courage diminua sérieusement quand ils virent la silhouette du commissaire Smith apparaître au bout du couloir. Il tapait du pied par terre et semblait les attendre, aussi se firent-ils tout penauds pour se présenter devant lui.

- Vous voilà enfin. Dee, Ryo t'a demandé à son réveil je te signale !

Le visage de Dee s'illumina et il esquissa un joyeux :

- C'est vrai ?

C'était plus qu'il n'avait espéré et le commissaire Smith eut malgré lui un petit sourire.

- Chambre 220. Il t'attend.

Fou de joie, Dee remercia son chef et se précipita vers la chambre indiquée, provocant sur son passage la colère de quelques infirmières qui lui répétèrent qu'on ne courait pas dans les couloirs d'un hôpital.

De son côté, Ted faisait une drôle de tête et il demanda à brûle-pourpoint, inquiet :

- Et… Drake ?

Smith soupira mais il semblait soulagé, et ce qu'il annonça ravit Ted au plus haut point :

- Chambre 344. Il est réveillé depuis ce matin. Les médecins disent qu'il est hors de danger.

La silhouette de Ted s'éloignait déjà dans les couloirs, provocant les mêmes colères chez les pauvres infirmières du service, que Smith s'accorda un petit sourire amusé.

Décidément, ces jeunes….

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

On frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre et Ryo sourit alors que la silhouette de Dee se profilait dans l'entrebaîllement.

- Entre Dee, l'encouragea-t-il vivement.

Le visage du policier s'illumina lorsqu'il constata enfin de ses propres yeux ce que lui avait dit son commissaire : Ryo allait bien, il semblait en pleine forme, si on oubliait l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras et quelques pansements qui apparaissaient sous les vêtements.

Dee vint aussitôt prendre une chaise et il s'assit aux côtés du lit où reposait Ryo. Ses yeux restèrent baissés sur les draps extraordinairement blancs, incapables de se lever sur l'homme qu'il aimait toujours.

- Tu… Tu vas bien ? Enfin, je veux dire… Ca va mieux ?

Son léger cafouillage intimité fit sourire Ryo qui se pencha pour poser ses mains sur la tête de Dee et venir déposer un petit baiser sur son front.

- Maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux, murmura-t-il tout contre lui.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dee rougit subitement, attendri par l'attitude de Ryo et par ce rapprochement soudain. Il lui avait tellement manqué ces derniers jours.

- Ecoute Ryo je…

Mais sa phrase fut brutalement interrompu par le métis qui posa gentiment un doigt sur la bouche de Dee pour l'empêcher de dire des bêtises. Il avait cassé autrefois, c'était à lui de réparer désormais.

- Laisse-moi parler Dee, et après tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras. Je suis d'abord désolé pour ce dîner, tu as dû m'attendre longtemps. J'avais tellement de choses à te dire…

Dee releva un regard surpris sur son ami mais il le laissa parler sans rien dire, ému par ce qu'il lui disait.

- Je voulais te dire… de revenir. Ton absence est plus dure à supporter que mes peurs… J'ai été stupide, j'ai mal agi, j'ai dit des choses qui t'ont blessées et que je ne pensais pas vraiment mais… J'avais peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi-même Dee, je me sentais perdu… Mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux, et c'est toi. Quand je me suis retrouvé dans cette cellule, une seule pensée m'obsédait : c'était que tu avais trouvé la porte fermée en venant chez moi et que je t'avais définitivement perdu. J'en étais malade Dee, je ne le supportais pas. Et puis tu es arrivé. Tu es venu me sauver, le commissaire Smith m'a dit tout ce que tu avais fait pour me retrouver. Je serai fou de ne pas réclamer tout cet amour que tu as pour moi Dee…

Dee ferma quelques secondes les yeux, bouleversé et Ryo s'inquiéta aussitôt. Sa main serra un peu plus fort son épaule et il paniqua :

- Dee, ça va ? Dis-moi quelque chose Dee je t'en supplie…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres empressées se collèrent aux siennes, alors que Dee avait ouvert les yeux et s'était relevé. Il l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit d'hôpital, tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément et Ryo se laissa faire avec plaisir, malgré sa surprise. Mais les lèvres de Dee avaient toujours su le faire fondre et le remuer au plus profond de lui-même.

Ils étaient à bout de souffle quand ils se séparèrent et Ryo pu lire dans le regard de Dee toute la sincérité et tout l'amour du monde.

- Tu peux me réclamer tout ce que tu veux Ryo, tu sais bien que je t'appartiens tout entier.

Ces mots firent rougir le jeune homme mais le comblèrent profondément : Dee était toujours le même… De grands mots, de grands discours, mais il restait cet homme honnête et sincère qu'il connaissait. Il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il ne lui mentirait jamais.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il répondit timidement :

- Je sors demain matin… Tu… Tu seras là ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'après une déclaration pareille, je vais te laisser ici tout seul jusqu'à demain matin ? s'exclama Dee, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.


	15. Alors Nous, c'est quoi ?

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Epilogue en bonne et due forme, comme promis.

…

…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

…

_**Nous, c'est quoi ?**_

_Chapitre 15 : Alors Nous, c'est quoi ? _

…

…

Dee s'empara de sa veste et il sortit précipitamment de son bureau après avoir fermé son dernier dossier, qu'il jeta négligemment sur la pile qui attendait encore. Le commissaire risquait d'être furieux si jamais il faisait un tour dans son bureau mais le policer s'en moquait totalement. Il y avait bien plus important ce soir… C'était ce soir qu'ils se réconciliaient définitivement avec Ryo, autour d'un bon dîner et d'une bonne bouteille de champagne… Une soirée des plus agréables qui s'annonçait donc pour notre heureux policier, et il ne l'aurait raté pour rien au monde.

Ryo était sorti depuis quelques jours de l'hôpital mais les médecins lui avaient donné un arrêt de travail jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce qui avait permis au jeune homme de se reposer et de faire le point. Dee avait craint que cela ne crée de nouveau des embrouilles entre eux, mais à son grand soulagement, le métis était plus décidé que jamais à ce que son coéquipier revienne chez lui et cela le rendait fou de joie.

Alors en conséquence, les dossiers pouvaient bien attendre. Il aurait tout le temps d'arrêter les voyous demain, ce soir, il n'appartenait qu'à Ryo.

Il traversa rapidement le hall, et il était d'une humeur si joviale qu'il adressa même un petit signe d'au revoir à JJ, dont les yeux se mirent aussitôt à briller.

En sortant du commissariat, une voiture était garée devant et Ted était penchée par-dessus du côté du conducteur. Conducteur à qui il vola un baiser avant de répliquer :

- Repose-toi, je viens chez toi dans quelques heures au plus.

- Je t'attendrais.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Ted surprit Dee qui ne pu s'empêcher cette fois-ci de s'arrêter, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus. Ted était comme son frère et il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion de le charrier un peu.

Il attendit que la voiture s'éloigne pour se rapprocher vivement de Ted et lui attraper le bras.

- Hé toi, où tu vas comme ça ?

- J'ai des heures à faire Dee…, soupira le policier.

- Et après ? C'était qui ce mec ? C'est bien ta voiture qu'il conduisait non ?

Ted eut un petit sourire béat et Dee écarquilla les yeux :

- Oh toi, tu es amoureux !!! Raconte !!

- Je… C'est… En fait, tu sais que Drake est sorti… et…

- Noooon, c'est Drake ?!! Mais c'est génial mec, toi qui en rêvais !!

Les joues de Ted prirent une belle teinte pivoine alors qu'il se mettait à bafouiller.

- Oui… Oui tu as raison… Il se trouvait… Qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments que moi et… on a jamais osé se parler en fait…

Dee éclata de rire et laissa son collègue après lui avoir donné une accolade amicale et l'avoir encore féliciter, lui aussi ravi de la nouvelle. Ces deux-là s'étaient enfin trouvés, tout était parfait !

Mais son propre bonheur n'attendait pas et il se rua jusqu'à sa voiture pour ensuite prendre le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Ryo. Par chance, Viccky n'était pas là ce soir et cela leur laissait toute la soirée pour eux tous seuls.

Il monta à toute vitesse les escaliers, pressé de se retrouver enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait et il avait à peine sonné que la porte s'ouvrait sur un visage rayonnant de bonheur.

- Entre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Ravi, le policier ne se fit pas prier, mais il ne se gêna pas pour voler un baiser passionné à Ryo, qui lui répondit avec la même ardeur. Toutes leurs craintes et leurs reculs semblaient s'être évanouis. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi bien l'un avec l'autre…

Peut-être que les âmes sœurs existaient, une fois qu'elles avaient franchi avec succès les épreuves que la vie leur imposait… ?

En tout cas, Dee n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et il suivit Ryo qui le conduisit dans la salle de bain, traversant au passage le salon où la table avait été installée. Un repas délicieux semblait les attendre, ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille, mais pourtant, Ryo tint à lui montrer d'abord la salle de bain.

Il y entra et lui désigna deux serviettes posées sur le rebord de la baignoire. D'une belle couleur bleue, il était écrit sur chacune d'elle 'Moi et Toi', et 'Toi et Moi'.

Ryo sourit comme jamais et il murmura :

- Parce que nous, maintenant c'est ça.

Fou de bonheur, Dee lui vola le baiser de sa vie.

…

…

The End !

…

…

…

Déjà la fin… (Ou enfin pour certaines peut-être…lol). En tout cas, j'ai été ravie d'écrire cette fic et de la développer avec vous. Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont poussé à me dépasser, et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez.

Je vous dois toutes mes excuses pour les nombreux retards que j'ai pu avoir, mais le résultat en valait peut-être le coup…

« Nous c'est quoi ? » est désormais finie, mais j'ai un nouveau projet de fic que je devrais bientôt écrire, moins sombre et beaucoup plus comique, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Gros bisous à tout le monde !


End file.
